Unnatural Attraction
by MikeJV37
Summary: What if Moka hadn't crashed into Tsukune the first day, but Kurumu? The result is something no one could predict. Kuru/Moka, Tsuk/Mizo, other pairings. straight/lez lemons with fetishes
1. Love Hurts

Unnatural Attraction

Chapter 01: Love Hurts

By: MikeJV37

Author's Note: This is my first EVER atempt to write anything i teh Rospio Vampire World, and while I'm familiar with it and th charcters, they aren't embedded in my mind like Naruto, so I may not get them quite right, personality-wise, but will do my best so bear with me please. Also, she won't appear for a while, but I have borrowed the OC character Ria from RV fics by Lord of the land of Fire, with his very kind permission, (because she's a crazy bitch but I love the character) just so everyone knows there was NO stealing going on, Ria is HIS character I borrowed and HOPE to do justice to when she appears in the , I don't own any of the characters, not even a tiny bit. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R.

-

----7:51 AM, Yukai Academy Grounds----

She'd overslept that morning, barely had time to put on just her basic makeup.... which was some eyeshadow and lipstick, and had been stressed all morning, so before heading to the Academy where she'd get her throng of fanboys, she'd taken a stroll through the woods to relax and clear her mind.... which took about 2 minutes. She knew the Academy was about 30 yards around the corner she was about to turn. She glanced at her watch. "Plenty of time to get to class.... I'll have some boys get my books for me, I'll pick up my class schedule from the office, any boys waiting in line will let me cut in front of them.... afterall, what boy could resist a beautiful girl with a set of full, bouncey F cups in a tight yellow sweater?" Kurumu said and giggled.

"LOOK OUT!" A female voice screamed.

Kurumu spun around in time to see a pink-haired girl in a green Yukai Academy jacket pedaling furiously on a bike.... 6' in front of her.

The odds against it happening where literally astronomical, but for Kurumu Kurono and Moka Akashiya, fate and the stars had conspired to bring them together. The front wheel went between Kurumu's parted legs, the front reflector on Moka's bike went under Kurumu's blown up short skirt and smashed into her panty covered crotch. The impact and being surprised caused Moka to fly forward off her seat, sending her crotch first into the steel frame. The bike flipped as the girls foreheads collided, the back wheel going between them catching both girls shirts and ripping them, the front reflector catching and ripping off Kurumu's panties as it threw both free. They crashed to the ground, Kurumu on her back spread-eagled and out cold, Moka laid on top of Kurumu also spread-eagled and out cold, her face between Kurumu's huge, almost bare breasts, covered only by a skimpy bra.

----7:58 AM----

"What the Hell happened.... oh my pussy!" Kurumu exclaimed and tried to grab herself only to grab a panty covered butt. She fully opened her eyes, saw the pink hair and everything came back to her. With a yell of rage she transformed and threw the girl off her and leapt to her feet. "Oh shit, my pussy.... oh by the first one it hurts!" Kurumu said as she bent over and cupped her throbbing crotch with both hands, she'd never felt such pain before, it was taking everything she had just to stay standing, even transformed. "My clothes.... my beautiful clothes....." Kurumu leapt to the pink haired girl's side jerked her up to her knees with a handfull of hair and slapped her awake. "You crashed into me, ripped my clothes, made me late for class where I could be sitting with my destined one.... and you hit a the pussy...." Kurumu yelled then saw her hand had a little blood on it, and finally felt it, as a Succubus it was an ability they had. Kurumu screamed as her rage erupted. "YOU BROKE MY HYMEN.... YOU TOOK MY GREATEST GIFT FROM ME! For that offense you fucking cunt I going to take your head off! Succubus are not violent by nature, but even we can be pushed too far!" Kurumu yelled in her face as she extented the claws of her right hand, ready to carry out her threat and decapitate her. She'd never killed before, but at the moment she was boiling mad. For a Succubus, her virginity was her ultimite treasure, the greatest gift she can give and it was always saved for her Destined One.

"Please.... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't kill me.... it was an accident." Moka sobbed out, her hands pulling at her rosary, though she knew it was futile.

"What are you doing you little bitch.... tell me who and what you are, I want to know who I killed." Kurumu asked, she'd noticed the pink-haired girl's attemps to rip it off, a strange thing to do in this situation, any other monster would of transformed as she did and fought back or tried to escape, this girl just sat there crying and pulling on her rosary. She knew a little about charms and seals, and figured this girl's power had to be sealed by the rosary around her neck.

"Moka Akashiya, I'm a...." Moka said, mumbling the last part.

Kurumu kicked Moka hard between her spread legs, making her yell in agony. "Answer me you little bitch or I'll do worse than kick your pathetic little pussy.... I'll rip it out!"

Moka sobbed and whimpered pathetically, she hated her other self, but at the moment she'd give anything to let her out. "I'm a.... vampire."

Kurumu's head shot up as she ran that last name through her mind again, something was vaguely familiar about it.... then she remembered. "Akayashi.... your father is Lord Akayashi, an Elder Vampire?" Kurumu asked, her anger quickly faded and was being replaced by fear, of all the monsters in the world, an Elder Vampire was 1 you NEVER pissed off if you valued your life.

Moka nodded.

Kurumu released her hair hold, helped Moka up and transformed to her human form. "I think we got off on the wrong foot.... Kurumu Kurono, a Succubus. I'm sorry I hurt you, but you do understand why I was so angry. As much as I want to I can't kill you .... please, don't tell your father about this, there aren't many of us left and if I killed you he'd slaughter us all and my disgrace isn't worth the lives of my entire race." Kurumu said sincerely but very sadly.

Moka was still afraid, but the sudden change n her attacker was helping. "I don't want to hurt anyone.... it was m,my fualt, I wasn't watching where I was going. My Roserio seals my power, I wear it to fit in.... everyone hates and fears vampires.... I don't want anyone to hate me or be afraid of me." Moka said then sniffed the air as she'd detected a familiar scent. "You're bleeding!"

"I .... hey wait aaaHHHH!" Kurumu said, her statement turning into a scream as Moka suddenly dropped to her knees, flipped up her skirt and sunk her fangs into her upper thigh next to her bare pussy. She fell to her butt, legs spread wide as the vampire girl drank her blood from the artery in her thigh.

After a minute Moka released her bite, then without even thinking licked the blood from the outside and inside Kurumu's pussy from her broken kymen, then sat up, licked her lips clean and paniced at what she'd just done. Not only had she drank blood from a girl without permission, but licked it from her pussy! "Oh no ,please forgive me I'm so sorry, I haven't eaten in two days and was starving... oh please please please forgive me, it'll never happen again." Moka said apologetically.

Kurumu laid there a moment in a sexual haze, Moka's tongue had worked her pussy like she'd done it for years, she only half heard what Moka said, that was the most intense sexual experience of her life.... and it was with another girl! She sat up, slightly shakey and light-headed. "Oh, um... I think this makes us even. I kicked your pussy, you sucked blood from mine licked me.... just ask me first next time." Kurumu said and started to laugh, she just couldn't help herself. She knew how to pleasure a woman, most Succubi didn't decriminate sexually, pleasure was pleasure, but she considered herself straight, as far as her preferred partner. As unlikely as it sounded to outsiders, a lesbian Succubus was extremely rare, almost a myth among her race.

Moka smiled a little, then slowly began laughing.

Kurumu stopped laughing a few moments later. "I can't stay mad at anyone that can lick my pussy like you did....friends?" Kurumu said and extended her right hand.

Moka smiled and took Kurumu's hand. "Friends.... Kurumu-chan. And if you don't mind me saying this.... you were delicious."

"Of course I was, who has better pussy than a Succubus?" Kurumu said and started laughing again, but pausd briefly to check where Moka had bitten her, there was only a small bruise and 2 little puncture scars from her fangs.

Moka blushed. I meant your blood...." Moka said embarrassed, and though it shocked her to even think it, she had to admit Kurumu's pussy did have a rather nice taste.

----8:27 AM, Yukai Academy, homeroom----

The class froze and turned together when 2 beautiful girls walked in together.

"I'm sorry we're late, we got a little lost, but it won't happen again, promise." Kurumu said with a big smile at the teacher.

She looked at them a moment then saw the rosary around the pink-haired girl's neck and knew who she was.. "Okay, I'll let you slide because this is the first day, but from now on please be on time for class. You must be Kurumu Kurono and Moka Akashiya. I'm Nekonome-sensei, please take your seats." She said, saw them nod to their names then go to the last 2 empty seats that happen to be next to each other, row 2, center. '_A Vampire and a Succubus best friends.... that's a pleasant surprise._' Nekonome thought.

Kurumu felt the boys staring at her, glanced around and noticed some were staring at her new friend Moka. She should of been upset and offended she wasn't the center of attention, and was for a moment, but for a reason she didn't understand she didn't mind. Afterall, she was best friends with the other hottest girl around, the boys didn't stand a chance against them. '_We'll rule this school by the end of the day_.' Kurumu thought proudly and smiled happily. Succubi were a sisterhood afterall and shared almost everything, and having her own little sisterhood made her feel secure... and she was a vampire, the elite of the monsters, though that rosary made her worry, if Moka couldn't remove it to show her power, did it even come off? If it didn't she could get in trouble if Moka couldn't protect herself. She was well aware of how macho most boys were and how most thought of Vampires, the chance to kill one would be irresistable to some, and that worried her, she didn't show it though.

A few minutes later Nekonome started class.

"I forgot to get a pencil.... could one of you boys be a dear and give me one." Kurumu said sweetly, sticking out her huge chest slightly and smiling. She looked around amused as every nearby boy scrambled to get her a new, sharp pencil. She turned behind her when she was tapped on the shoulder.

"Here you go, I had a few extra pencils." He said, holding out the pencil.

Kurumu took it, thanked him, and smiled to enhance her charm, then almost lost her composure when he just smiled, said 'your welcome', blushed slightly when she stuck out her chest a little more, then looked away like she was just some girl, nothing special. '_HE IGNORED ME_!' Kurumu screamed at herself in her head, she couldn't believe a BOY had looked right at her, in her eyes and at her chest, and not fallen all over himself, he'd actually ignored her charms like she was.... average! "What's your name?" She asked nicely, she HAD to find out how he'd resisted her charms, no male had ever done that to her before, she knew he wasn't gay because he blushed at her chest.

He looked at her and smiled. "I'm sorry that was rude, I'm Tsukune Aono. I'm glad someone here doesn't want to beat me up." Tsukune said with a nervous smile.

'_Beat him up_?' Kurumu thought then glanced around and saw the other boys glaring at him full of hate because she was paying him attention. '_I can't let that happen until I know how he resisted me, he might be my Destined One_.' Kurumu thought. "Would you join me and Moka-chan for lunch?"

"I'd love to, thank you.... uh, Kurumu, was it?" Tsukune said.

"Yes." Kurumu answered.

"Quiet please." Nekonome said.

"He seems nice." Moka whispered. She didn't have any friends at her last school, and now had a best friend and she hoped would soon have a second friend, a kinda cute boy. She smiled happily at the thought.

----Lunch----

It had only been a few classes, but she already had almost 30 boys hovering around her begging for attention, kisses, and offers to help and join them for lunch.... in other words a bunch of mindless drones she expected to have, she waved them off with a few carefully worded lies and fake promises, then headed for a smiling Moka. "Boys." Kurumu said politely, but she was exasperated, almost bored with them.

"Having fun Kurumu-chan?" Moka said, smirking.

"Oh shut up you little bitch, you're just jealous." Kurumu said playfully. She hadn't told her, but while flirting with all the boys, Moke's image kept popping into her mind and that is what made her smile and her heart beat a little faster.

Moka giggled. She'd never had a best friend to do these girl things with, and was truely enjoying herself. She'd had a few boys around her between classes, but she was more polite to them tham Kurumu. She wasn't use to this kind of attention, but she wasn't going to let a boy get close to her until she got to know him, and even then she had to like him first. It wasn't really snobby like her inner self treated people, but she wasn't nieve either, these weren't human boys, they were monsters, and with her power sealed she didn't want them finding out what she was, it'd put her and her new friend in danger and she wasn't going to let that happen. If she fully trusted someone as a friend she'd tell them, not before then though.

"Over here Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled happily and waved him over. When he got close she let him put his tray down then leapt up, grabbed his head and shoved his face between her breasts

Moka giggled a moment. "Let him go Kurumu-chan."

When he was freed, his face was bright red. "What did you do that for?" Tsukune asked, shocked, he'd NEVER had a girl do that to him.

Kurumu pouted cutely. "I missed you Tsukune.... don't you like me?" Kurumu said, now pouting sadly.

"I do like you, but we just met this morning.... and it was only three hours ago!" Tsukune said, he was very embarrassed, a little arroused from being so close to such a beautiful girl, but was being as nice as he could, despite what she did he didn't want to hurt her feelings. "A regular hug would be better though, if that's okay.... I mean, since we aren't dating or anything.... um, do you do that to all your friends?" Tsukune asked, hoping he hadn't offended her, that might just be how she was.

She was a little hurt by his reaction, then smiled as an idea formed in her mind that would let her get closer to him and see if he really was her Destined One, if he was he'd be able to resist her normal charms and would fall for her because of who she was as a person, not just love her for her tits. "Of course I do." Kurumu said happily.

Moka's eyes got big as she paled slightly, she knew what was coming. "Oh no..." Moka whimpered quietly, the first time this happened Kurumu almost took her head off. A moment later all she saw was yellow, then darkness, not wanting to hurt Kurumu's feelings, she let it happen, even hugging Kurumu's waist like it was normal. She was actually surprised at how soft her breasts were, she hadn't noticd the first time, though embarrassing she had to admit it was oddly comforting, she found herself not wanting it to stop.... then she was released.

"See, I hug all my friends this way, my way of showing my friends I care about them.... its a family tradition." Kurumu said, but she wasn't lying about all of it, her mother did the same thing, but when she hugged. you, your head dissappeared.

"Well, okay. If that's a family tradition.... I'd hate to be impolite." Tsukune said, he thought it was a strange tradition, but he'd seen worse, that was kinda fun he had to admit. No girl at his old school would even kiss him, and here was a girl with the biggest breasts he'd ever seen, and that was how she greeted friends.... he could live with this, and her friend was really cute too.

"Give'em back ya big bullies, Desu!" A high pitched voice rang out.

Kurumu turned toward the voice and saw a group of 3 or 4 boys, one of them that Saizo jerk from homeroom. He'd tried to bully Moka into being his girl in the hallway after class. Looking closer she saw them holding a lunch box and what looked like a wand.... then saw a small girl in a drooping pointed hat jumping around trying to take back her things. She frowned.

"They can't pick on a little girl like that." Tsukune said, got up and headed for them.

Nervously biting her bottom lip she grabbed Moka's arm. "Come on, we have to help him." She said and smiled when Moka followed, but she could tell Moka didn't want to, and she knew why.

"Leave her alone!" Tsukune said as he took the wand from the other boy's hand and gave it to the girl. The next thing he knew 4 boys much larger than him were staring angrily at him.

"Back off punk before you get hurt." Saizo said.

"Pick on someone your own size. Its no wonder you pick on little girls, the older girls won't touch you with a ten foot pole.... I sure wouldn't." Kurumu said.

"Me either." Moka said from just behind Kurumu to her right.

"Beat it bimbos or your next!" Saizo said then lunged forward and shoved the boy and busty girl hard in the chest, knocking them back off their feet, the blue haired girl with the big tits knocking down the pink-haired girl that turned him down, then he turned back to the little girl. "Now where was I you little bitch." Saizo said.

"**You dare attack your superior?**" A very powerful demonic female voice said, her demonic aura filling the courtyard and terrifying everyone.

She looked down and saw Moka's rosary clutched on her hand. "Oh dear Kami." Kurumu said as she saw Moka's true self and felt her power, even her mother wasn't that powerful, she had a feeling this Moka could tear her mother in half even in her Succubus form. "**KNOW YOUR PLACE!**" She heard Moka roar and a moment later the four boys had been smashed to the ground, blood pouring from their faces.... or what was left of their faces anyway. When Moka turned and headed for her, she paled in terror, she knew her life was over, this Moka wasn't the same person she'd befrienfed and spent the morning with. She closed her eyes and waited for the beating to start, most likely her breasts or pussy would be Moka's first targets. Knowing how they'd met, she spread her legs, Moka would most likely destroy her treasured womanhood and there was nothing she could do to save herself. She whimpered as she pictured Moka ripping her apart.

"**On your feet**." Moka said firmly.

Kurumu's eyes snapped open, saw the near 6' tall, bigger breasted, silver-haired Moka standing over her, glaring coldly down at her. She jumped to her feet as fast as she could, happy for the moment she still had something between her legs that identified her as female.

"**Tsukune, and you little one, over here now."** Moka said and saw them instantly obey. **"Tsukune, for one so weak you're brave, a quality my other self admires, even if she lacks it, if anything happens to her you will die, now get out of my sight. You little one, take your food and leave before I suck you dry."** Moka said then turned to Kurumu, her expression turned cold. **"As for you Kurumu Kurono.... I should kill you for what you did.... but this isn't the time or place for that, I will not be stared at like this. You will give me back my rosary. When my other self returns she'll be too weak to protect herself, so you wil take us back to our room and stand guard. If we awaken and you are not there.... you will forfeit your life. Understood? Good, we will discuss this further another time, you shouldn't be able to remove my rosary**." Inner Moka said, took back her rosary and clicked it back on. She immediately changed back to the smaller, pink-haired Moka and fell into Kurumu's arms unconscious.

Kurumu swallowed nervously, lifted Moka bridal style and headed for their dorm room, they'd been late for school and had to share the last room.

-

End Chapter 1


	2. Secrets Exposed

Unnatural Attraction

Chapter 02: Secrets Exposed

By: MikeJV37

-

----Day 2, Morning, Girl's Dorm----

As ordered by Inner Moka, she'd stayed with her friend the rest of the day and all night, even slept in the chair by the bed. She had no idea how long this Moka would be unconscious, but as much as she liked the sweet kind Moka, the other Moka scared her twice as much, but another thought she coulldn't keep out of her head since yesterday's incident was one of her first fears after they'd first met and became friends.... now that her secret was out, if someone managed to kill this Moka while under her protection, how would Moka's father reacte. The mere thought of coming face-to-face with an enraged Elder Vampire terrified her like nothing else ever had. She'd also done something rare for her, she sat there and thought long and hard about everything that had happened, made some big decisions, and even had a revelation. As strange as it sounded at first, she couldn't deny it....Moka Akashiya was her Destined One, and no matter the personal sacrifice, she would stay with Moka and protect her. She just hoped that Moka did, or some day would, return her feelings, but even if she didn't love her back, she'd be Moka's slave if she had to, a Succubus NEVER abandons her Destined One. She'd lie, steal, kill, commit the most unspeakable sins, even die.... but she'd never leave her Destined One for any reason..Kurumu turned her head and smiled as Moka woke up. "Morning sleepy head."

"Morning...." Moka said sleepily, then gasped and sat up. "Oh no, did I hurt you?" Moka asked, visibley scared.

"No, I'm fine, so is Tsukune and the girl....I don't know about those boys though, the other Moka hit them pretty hard." Kurumu said calmly, almost emotionlessly, then turned when there was a knock on the door. She got up tiredly, stretched and went to see who it was.

"Morning, um.... is Moka-san awake?" She asked nervously, her normal enthusiasm restrained..

"You're the girl from lunch yesterday." Kurumu said, standing in the doorway in the same clothes.

"Hai, Kurumu-san.... I'm Yukari Sendo, I.... I want to thank you and Moka-san for saving me yesterday. May I come in?" Yukari asked politely. Normally she would of barged in, but she'd been saved by a monster that could kill her and every bully she'd ever encountered at the same time and not even break a sweat.

"Sure." Kurumu said, let the small girl in, shut the door and lead her across the room to the left side where Moka was laying, the blankets pulled up to her neck. "Moka, this is Yukari, the girl from yesterday."

Yukari took off her hat, held it to her chest and gave Moka a full, deep bow. "Thank you Moka-san for saving me yesterday, they might of eaten me.... or worse." Yukari said humbley.

"Forget it.... please don't call me Moka-san, I'd rather just be friends.... if you don't mind beng around someone like me." Moka said almost sadly.

"You mean a vampire. the other you terrifies me, but she saved me from getting hurt, and maybe even killed.... I'm only eleven years old, but I'm a witch and the smartest kid in school. I'm also the smallest and weakest. that's why I'm here.... I'd like to be your friend Moka-sa, chan." Yukari said, being as serious as she could, although a witch, she was still basically human and knew the other monsters saw her that way, a human with a little power, a half-breed, a freak of nature. Even her parents, as powerful spellcasters as they were, they were second class citizens at best in most of the other realms.

"I helped too." Kurumu said with a small smile.

"Desu! I mean... thank you." Yukari said slightly embarrassed.

Kurumu and Moka started giggling at her little outburst. "Please Yukari, stop being so formal and relax, this is the nice Moka remember, we'd love to have you as a freind, I doubt we're going to get any more now that everyone knows what Moka-chan is." Kurumu said, the last part a little sad.

"You mean it, Desu?" Yukari asked, her face lighting up with hope.

Kurumu glanced at Moka, who nodded. "We mean it."

Yukari threw her hat up happily. "DESU!" She yelled excitedly. "Maybe we can celebrate with a Yukari sandwich!"

Kurumu's and Moka's eyes opened wide.

"A what?" Moka asked nervously, really not sure what Yukari meant, she had a vague idea though.

"You want a threesome with us?" Kurumu asked, even for her this was a little shocking. "But you're eleven.... and a girl!"

"Desu, you bet I do!" Yukari exclaimed.

Moka fainted.

Kurumu clamped her right hand over Yukari's mouth and pulled her close. "Listen closely because I won't tell you this again. I may not be very book smart, but I am a Succubus and we have a different moral code than the humans you probably grew up with. While it won't bother me to fuck you into a sexual coma, even being a vampire Moka is a sweet, kind, and rather shy person.... and like you she's a virgin, so until she's more comfortable with herself you will keep those ideas to yourself in public. Its okay if we're alone like this, but tone it down some. Because if you go too far and hurt her feeling or upset her.... I swear on my tits I'll feed you to the other Moka and let her suck you dry. Am I clear you little slut?" Kurumu said menacingly. When a wide-eyed Yukari noddded she relaxed and smiled. "That doesn't mean I'm off limits though.... you prove to us that we could trust you with our lives....and I'll let you play with my tits, after that we'll play it by ear.... do we have a deal?" Kurumu asked and removed her hand.

Yukari smiled broadly. "'Desu....you have my promise as a witch. Um.... can.... can I see your boobies?" Yukari asked nervously.

"You agree to tutor me, and I'll consider showing you my tits as payment." Kurumu said.

"Deal." Yukari answered immediately and stuck out her right hand.

Kurumu shook her hand, smirked, then gave Yukari one of her patented smother hugs. When she released her Yukari was unconscious, bright red and smiling ear-to-ear."That was fun.... I wonder if I could knock out Tsukune too, maybe I didn't hold him long enough the first time." Kurumu said with a devious smile.

"What happened?" Moka asked a few moments later as she woke and sat up, still clutching the blankets.

"You passed out when Yukari offered to do a threesome with us." Kurumu said then laughed when Moka fainted again, this time she dropped the blanket on her waist before falling back onto the pillow, her firm C cup breasts, fully exposed because she'd stripped Moka so she'd be comfortable, jiggled on her chest like 2 jello molds. "We're both sixteen, gorgeous and despite being a vampire she faints at the mention of sex.... I have to get this girl out of her shell and make this Moka as strong as her other self. I doubt that Moka would even flinch if she lost her clothes with the whole school watching. Of all the girls I had to fall in love with a shy virgin who's other self could probably level this place."

"You're a lesbian Kurumu-chan?" Yukari asked, slightly stunned but excited.

Kurumu looked down, clamped her hand over Yukari' mouth and sighed. "We need to have a private girl-to-almost girl talk." Kurumu said and walked Yukaro toward the bathroom.

----8:00 AM, Homeroom----

Just like since leaving their dorm room, when they entered their homeroom everyove looked at them, especially Moka, with fear and respect, unfortunately it was mostly fear. "Are you sure you want to Moka-chan, you can stay in the room and I'll bring...." Kurumu said.

"No, I have to do this Kurumu-chan." Moka interrupted nervously.

Kurumu nodded and walked with Moka to their seats, even her fanboys had stayed back, not that she cared, but she wanted to keep up her image as a boy crazy girl.... at least until Moka either returned her love or just accepted her as a slave, either way when Moka accepted her she'd come out to everyone as being not only a lesbian but as being totally devoted to Moka.

Heading to her seat she was afraid to even look at him, she sat in her seat and faced forward, her only comfort was that Yukari wasn't afraid of her and wantwd to be friends, though she was a little pervert, and her first real friend Kurumu. She couldn't stop herself from glancing at Kurumu's huge chest. '_Why do I keep looking at her breasts.... I know I licked her down there, but that was an accident, I was starved and just wanted the blood. She did taste good though, maybe... oh Kami.... do.... do I, love her_?' Moka thought, excited, nervous and scared all at once.

Deep in Moka's mind, seperate from her other self, Inner Moka had heard everything Kurumu had said while her other self was passed out. '_**She knows I could kill her, but she protects my weaker self from everyone, but not because I threatened her, she does so because she loves us for who we are, not what we are.... and she wants to make my other self stronger. Succubi are well respected for their sexual prowess, even father admires them for that, in his own way. Kurumu has shown her courage and loyalty to us, and for that she has earned a little respect from me, but before I accept her she must do much more. If she wishes to make love to me, she must earn my full respect. If she can make my other self strong I will speak to Kurumu about being my mate, but I must still speak to her tonight about how she was able to remove my rosary. The human boy Tsukune and witch are rather interesting and may earn my respect, but they must also prove themselves worthy of my friendship.... I don't think my other self should know about the boy yet so I'll see what he does. Moka didn't feed this morning because of the witch, so we will do so tonight.**_' Inner Moka thought.

Kurumu hears a nervous sigh behind her, then felt a tap on her shoulder and looked.

"Would you and Moka like to join me for lunch today?" Tsukune asked nervously.

Moka looked at him and smiled. "Hai, thank you Tsukune." Moka said.

"Same table?" Kurumu asked smiling, she was glad he still wanted to be friends.

Tsukune nodded.

Sitting behind her big desk Shizuka Nekonome was purring like the big cat she truely was, her right hand below her desk, up her skirt and inside her panties. As a Neko-Musume (Cat-Lady) she had a natural desire to submit to her superior, and after seeing the true Moka yesterday in the courtyard she'd almost gone into heat. Like Succubi, her race was generally very open sexually, she'd been thinking about the 2 beautiful girls since last night and couldn't keep the thought of a threesome with them out of her mind. In her true form she knew she was stronger than Kurumu, but Moka's true form could easily rip her apart, so she had to be careful when she finally approached them. "Attention class, before we start please pass your homework forward.... Kurumu, Moka, you're both excused from the assignment, but please see me after class."

"Thank you Nekonome-sensei, and we will." Kurumu said.

----8:55 AM----

After the last student left, Kurumu, with Moka beside her, watched Nekonome close the blinds, then shut the door and pull the blind down over it, then stood in front of them, mostly Moka though. She noticed Nekonome was wearing a mid-thigh skirt today instead of the ankle skirt she had yesterday, and noticed a few familiar signs from her homeroom teacher that surprised her.

"Kurumu, Moka.... I really shouldn't say this as its against school rules and we're suppossed to be learning how to blend in with humans.... but I can't ignore this." Nekonome said, took a deep breath and sighed, then dropped to her knees in front of Moka as cat ears appeared on her head and a 4' blonde tail came out from under her skirt and went back between her feet. She looked up with her brown, and now slitted cat eyes. "Moka Akashiya I love you, please accept this humble pussy as yours and be my Mistress. Tie me up, cuff me, beat me, use and abuse me as you wish. As a Neko-Musume I must find someone to bond with, and if male, bear children for. I saw what happened yesterday and felt the connection to your other self, I knew immediately you were my Alpha, my Clan laws and traditions demand I admit my feelings to you..I must also tell you that once I declare The Bonding, as I just did, I must bond with you sexually within two days, if you reject me or I am unable to complete The Bonding to you, Mother will send someone to.... end me as a fertile female. I will lose all desire for sex, will never bear my own kittens, and be forever disgraced among my Clan. Even if you never touch me again, I'll be happy just being near you. If you accept me, I'll be yours any way you wish, lover, friend, slave.... even as your food and would happily die for you." Nekonome said submissively.

Kurumu, and espcially Moka, were blown away.

Kurumu figured it was like her Destined One, many races had something similar, but for the Neko-Musume it was extreme even by her standards as a Succubus. She pulled Moka aside a minute and had a whispered conversation with her, ending in Moka's sigh and nod. They returned to Nekonome still kneeling on the floor.

"I'll accept you temporarily, but only until we can talk about this fully. Meet us in our dorm room at four o'clock and we'll talk about everything this means, but please don't tell anyone Nekonome-sensei." Moka said only slightly unsettled.

Nekonome leapt to her feet and hugged Moka. "Thank you Mis.... Moka-chan, I'll be there. Um, if I may ask.... have you feed today?"

"No." Moka said, almost meekly.

"You must keep up your strength, so please, feed on me, you must be hungry after yesterday and my blood is very rich." Nekonome said.

"I...." Moka said then stopped when Kurumu whispered in her ear. "Okay, but just this once. Sit on the desk and spread yoor legs." Moka said.

Nekonome got a little nervous being unsure why she had to do that, but obeyed because Moka wanted her to.

Moka kneeled in front of her, pushed her skirt out of the way, then the huge blonde bush overflowing Nekonome's panties, opened her mouth wide and sunk her fangs into the artery in her upper thigh next to her pussy and drank deeply for a minute, stopping when her thirst was satisfied, and licked off the little spilled blood. Nekonome healed quickly, before she stood only 2 small puncture scars remained.

"Oh Kami that was intense.... it was almost better than sex." Nekonome said with huge smile, quivering slightly.

"Moka-chan go ahead, I'll catch up in a moment." Kurumu said, waited a moment for Moka to leave, then transformed to a Succubus, shoved her clawed right hand between Nekonome's legs, into her panties and grabbed her full pussy with her claws and looked at her teacher with a very cold glare. "Moka is my Destined One, I love her more than life itself and she will accept you as OUR slave, but I don't care if you're older and stronger than me, if you do anything to hurt her or embarrass her publicly.... I swear on Moka's life I'll rip out your hairy cunt from clit to womb. you fucking subbie pussy bitch.... do you understand me?" Kurumu said coldly.

"Hai." Nekonome said and nodded.

"Moka doesn't know I love her, and you won't tell her or I'll split you from neck to clit. From now on I own you bitch, Moka will be my mate and my equal in all things, but until she finds her strength and accepts who and what she is, I'm your Mistress, you live only to serve me and Moka. I will not say this again." Kurumu said. and released her grip.

"Understood Mistress Kurumu, I'll see you and Mistress Moka at four." Nekonome said submissively.

Kurumu smiled, changed back, then kissed Nekonome, picked up her books and left the room.

Nekonome sighed with relief, changed back to human form, and with a smile went to the windows to open the shades back up. "I wonder if I should bring some toys with me? Oh, I hope they're into toys.... doesn't matter, I'll find out what they like." She said happily.

----Lunch----

Tsukune just sat at the table with Kurumu, Moka and Yukari when he looked past them. "Who's that?"

"I don't know." Kurumu said after looking.

"Me either." Moka said after she looked.

"Desu, I know who she is! Her name is Mizore, she's in my biology class." Yukari said.

"She's all alone.... maybe she'll join us for lunch." Tsukune said, got up and walked over to the big tree she was hiding behind.

"She's kinda cute.... you think Tsukune-kun and Mizore would join us for a five-way?" Yukari asked. "Owie!" Yukari exclaimed as she rubbed her head where Kurumu bopped her.

"Shut it you flat little slut, we aren't gonna do that." Kurumu said.

"I'm not flat you milk cow, I'm a B cup.... a small B cup, but I'm really perky, Desu!" Yukari said proudly and stuck out her basically flat chest.

Moka blushed and giggled.

"Desu.... I'm not a slut either! Well.... not yet, sluts have had sex, I haven't even been felt up." Yukari said sadly and slumped in her seat.

"Yukari drop it now, Tsukune is coming back with that girl, you scare her away and I'll be really upset.... understood?" Kurumu said and shook her huge chest gently.

"Sorry Kurumu-chan." Yukari said as she remembered what Kurumu said to her the first day in her dorm room.

"Everyone, this is Mizore Shirayuki. That's Kurumu Korono, Moka Akashiya and Yukari Swndo." Tsukune said and offered er the seat on his right.

"Hi." Mizore said shyly, sat down and put a flat, rectangle white box with the image of a jumping fish on top, in front of her.

Yukari's face lit up. ""Is that a Happy Fish, number six sushi box?"

Everyone looked at Yukari surprised.

"Yeah." Mizore said.

"Desi, I love those! Do you have any more?" Yukari asked excitedly.

"Yeah.... mom sent me enough for two weeks, then I'll get another delivery." Mizore said.

"If you get me some I'll suck your boobies, Desu!" Yukari said.

Tsukune began choking on the food he was chewing when he suddenly swallowed it..... mostly.

Mizore reached over and slapped his back hard.

Tsukune sputtered a moment, swallowed and took a couple breaths. "Thank you Mizore-chan, you saved my life!" Tsukune said and without thinking gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

Mizore blushed bright red and face planted on the table, just missing her sushi box.

"I'm sorry everyone, please don't be mad.... I got kinda excited, please forgive me." Yukari said sadly just as Tsukune hugged and kissed Mizore. "Desu, you kissed her Tsukune!" Yukari said, suddenly happy again.

"We forgive you.... and way to go Tsukune, make her your woman!" Kurumu said happily.

Tsukune turned neon red. "Sh,sh.... I d,d,didn't mean to....." Tsukune said, trying to backpedal out of this, then faceplanted next to Mizore.

Kurumu clasped her hands together in front of her chest, smiling brightly. "They are just sooo made for each other, don't you think?"

"Desu!" Yukari said and punched the air.

Moka just giggled and blushed.

"What do you say girls.... wanna help me get these two hooked up and going at it hot and heavy?" Kurumu said slyly, she LOVED matchmaking with her friends, not all Succubi did, but her mother did and she learned it from her.

"Desu, I wanna help Tsukune and Mizore make babies!" Yukari said.

Kurumu and Moka laughed, this time Yukari was on track with them.

"Ok, shhh, I'll lead, you two just follow along.... and Yukari, remember to be subtle. Matchmaking is a gentle whisper, not a blood curdling scream, understand."

Yukari paused a moment, then smiled and nodded.

"Good girl, keep this up and I might give you a special reward." Kurumu said and winked.

Yukari smiled happily and bounced in her seat a little, but held her emotions in, she wasn't going to blow this chance. Besides, without their protection her chances of just living to the end of this school year were slim. Several boys, and a few girls, had threatened to stick her wand somewhere it wasn't meant to go and wouldn't fit without a lot of pain, and that was the nicest thing they threatened to do to her. The girls were worse than the boys, they'd threatened to remove certain important parts of her body she hadn't even used yet.

-

End Chapter 2


	3. Bonding and Joining

Unnatural Attraction

Chapter 03: Bonding and Joining

By: MikeJV37

-

----Day 2, 4:01 PM, Girl's Dorm----

Kurumu glanced to her left at Moka, then across from her sitting on the side of her bed was Nekonome in a black t-shirt and loose, brown. knee shirt, she could tell Nekonome wasn't wearing a bra, and she was curious as to the contents of the big shoulderbag she brought, now sitting in the corner. Yukari had wanted to come to their 'secret meeting' but she'd refused to let her. She really did like her, especially her perverted little mind, but she knew Inner Moka was going to show up eventually and she didn't want her little friend hurt. She even admired the way Yukari was willing to 'keep any secret or face any danger' for her new friends, as Yukari had put it. She knew Yukari was putting on a brave face because she'd told her the other Moka might be there. The little witch was loyal, she'd give her that, so she'd compromised. Yukari wanted to be shoved into womanhood, but got her to settle for getting her foot in the door. She knew Yukari was sitting in her room wondering what that would be.

"Nekonome, I'm willing to accept you as a.... a slave, at least for now, but if my other self doesn't I know what that means for you. I talked this over with Kurumu-chan and we agree, you have to convince my other self. If she accepts you, in what ever role that is, I'll accept you too. I'm ready Kurumu-chan." Moka said nervously.

Kurumu sighed nervously, and pulled off Moka's rosary.

Moka was surrounded by a powerful bemonic aura as she transformed into her true self, growing from 5'7" to 5'11", her waist length pink hair turned silver and her green eyes turned red as her pupils became slitted, and her breasts grew from firm C cups to full, firm E cups, stretching her shirt. She stood tall glanced at Kurumu, then glared intently at Nekonome. "So you wish to bond yourself to me....what makes you think you are worthy of bonding yourself to me? I've heard a little about your race, you are like the Succubi and are known for being good lovers as well as being highly intelligent.... but a smart whore is still just a whore, so stand." Moka commanded in a strong but normal voice, unlike in the Courtyard she was surpressing most of her power so she didn't alert everyone to her presence. Once Nekonome was standing and a step away from the bed, she moved in front of her in a flash and with a fast swipe of her hand ripped off Nekonome's clothes, leaving her only in her sandles.

Nekonome flinched, she couldn't believe how fast Moka was, she didn't even see it.

Moka eyed Nekonome's body intently, studying every detail. "Show me your true form." Moka commanded, she was pleased that Nekonome obeyed immediately, a trait she admired, but she expected nothing less from anyone wishing to serve her. "Strike me as fast as you can." Moka commanded and saw that she didn't want to, but didn't hesitate to attack.

Kurumu watched as the instant Moka finished saying 'can', faster than she could follow, Moka was suddenly holding Nekonome's right hand in her left, bent it back very painfully and had Nekonome on her knees, obviously in pain but hiding it well. "Wow."

Without releasing her grip, Moka reached down grabbed Nekonome's full, but soft, left D cup breast with her right hand and lifted the 5'9" blonde 2" off the ground. She was impressed Nekonome wasn't screaming in pain, most females can't stand this kind of breast abuse. "Your speed is impressive for your race, and you tolerate pain very well, a trait I can respect.... but this doesn't make you worthy of being my lover, you have proven nothing to me.... yet if you are to be bonded to me, you will do so above all others. I have given my word to my father and the chairman that I will follow the rules, which means I must wear the rosary to supresses my power. I don;t like this, but I will not break my word. I trust Kurumu to protect my other self, but she can not do this alone. When not teaching a class you will guard my weaker self from the shadows. If Kurumu is unable to protect my other self or remove my rosary, you will act, I don't care if you hide your identity from the students when doing so as I need you to maintain appearances for now. My other self will be unaware of our conversation as I can withhold some knowledge from my other self. Before I accept you for this Bonding, you will tell me all your secrets, then you will have the honor of demonstrating your skills as a lover on me. Be warned, if you do not impress me and Kurumu, as her knowledge of sex currently exceeds mine, Kurumu you will observe as I'm also giving you a chance to earn my full trust and respect." Moka said. lowered Nekonome to the floor, watching her biting her bottom lip but not showing signs of the agony she knew she was in or trying to cover herself. "You may sit.... now talk." Moka said calmly, holding her gaze on Nekonome.

----6:32 PM----

Inner Moka stretched in her bed and sighed with contentment, reached down with her right hand and stroked her huge erect clit a few times then sat up. Nekonome was crouched low on all fours, still in her true form, between her spread legs. "Kurumu?"

Kurumu was sitting in a chair, almost staring at Inner Moka's nude body. "I don't have the skill or knowledge my mother does, but from what I saw she's very skilled, almost as skilled as me I must admit, and she seems to have a lot of experience using her hands, tongue and even her tail, as well as the various toys she brought with her. I believe she would make an exxcellent Sensei, with me, in teaching the womanly arts to the other Moka, as well as self defense, as she has more fight experience than I do. She'd be an excellent sparing partner as she heals quickly. Overall, I was impressed by her skill and stamina."

Moka thought a moment then nodded. "Nekonome, I've decided you are worthy to serve my other self and Kurumu. Now, are we bonded or must I do something?"

"Thank you Moka-san.... while I have pleasured you and given you my heart, we aren't bonded until you return my love in some way that gives me pleasure. It must be genuine, even if only as Mistress to slave, we must connect to each other." Nekonome said slightly nervous.

Moka sighed. "Would a kiss be enough?"

"Yes Moka-san, if you gave me a real kiss showing me even a little genuine affection, regardless of the reason for that affection, seeing me as a loyal pet would work.... we will be Bonded and I will be yours forever." Nekonome said.

Moka got off the bed and had Nekonome join her, standing in the middle of the room. She gently put her hands on Nekonome's cheeks, looking down into her eyes. "Shizuka Nekonome, I accept your offer of loyalty and devotion, and take you as mine, now and forever." Moka said with a little genuine affection, though at the moment it was essentially Mistress to slave, it was real, then kissed her on the lips with some passion for 10 seconds. When she broke the kiss she looked into Nekonome's eyes and saw them glow yellow for a moment.

Nekonome sighed with total contentment and smiled. "We are Bonded, I am yours to command Mistress Moka."

"Nekonome, Kurumu, you may do as you wish, I'm going to give my other self control, though she will be asleep until tomorrw morning. While she is sleeping she's helpless, but I will be aware of anything that happens to her. I allowed you to pleasure me Nekonome, this will not happen again until you have earned the right to be treated as more than a servant. Kurumu, even if you win the love of my other self, you are an inferior until you prove yourself worthy of my full respect and loyalty, only then will I give you my heart and submit to you as a lover, you have earned my friendship however, so I will give you the honor of being the only one I take blood from, and will do so from your thigh to protect your image. Nekonome, your blood is rich, but Kurumu I prefer your blood, so consider yourself honored." Inner Moka said, gave Kurumu a slight nod, took back her rosary, laid on her bed and snapped it back on. She changed back to the pink-haired Moka and was unconscious before she was fully transformed.

Kurumu covered and tucked in the sleeping Moka and gently stroked her hair. "Sleep well my dearest Moka-chan."

----Week 2, Tuesday, Morning----

Kurumu was walkng frim the girls Dorms to the Acaedmy, Moka to her right, Yukari her left, all 3 smiling, but especially Yukari because as she'd told Tsukune a week ago, she now greeted all her friends with her breastsmother hug. It embarrassed Moka a little, but that just made her cuter in her opinion. Barely 20' from the darm they were surrounded by 6 large, ugly boys, and to both her and Moka's annoyance, their leader was Saizo, who now had scars on his face from where the other Moka had hit him. Across the courtyard she could see the usual group of fanboys waiting for her and Moka. She put herself half blocking Moka and stared coldly up at Saizo. "What do you want? You know Moka isn't interested in a stupid, smelly boy like you, she has the entire school to chose from."

"DESU! So leave us alone ya big bully!" Yukari exclaimed, taking out her wand but keeping it close, if she lost it she was a normal 11 year old girl.

"Please, just leave me and my friends alone, we don't want any trouble." Moka said politely, clutching her rosary nervously.

Saizo smiled. "I've watching you Moka, you may be hot shit in monster form, but I also know your power is sealed by that rosary and you can't take it off yourself, and I know that you can pull it off juggs, and I won't let you near it this time. You even reach for her neck cow tits and my friends will tear that flat chested little witch in half before she can change. So here's how things will be from now on bitches. Moka is gonna be my girl, and you.... ya walkin pair of tits, are gonna belong to my friends, and they're gonna fuck you stupid. And you.... half breed human scum, you can fuck off..... or get fucked by my boys, they'd love to rough up a sweet little thing like you.... though you probably won't survive your first gang ra...." Saizo said froze as something blurred between him and the girls at blinding speed.

Everyone watched in shock, they'd seen the dark blur go between them..... then the 5 boys with Saizo gasped in shock as horror as 4 bloody scratches crossed his face and a moment later his head slide off in 5 large slices and he fell to the ground dead..

"EWWW!" Yukari yelled, disgusted.

"What the fuck is go...." Another boy said, then the dark blur streaked past them 3 more times and a moment later their heads fell off and they hit the ground dead.

Kurumu was stunned, and glanced at Moka who was shocked at what just happened. She looked around at the students in the courtyard, they were all staring at the pile of bloody headless bodies. '_This has to be her._' Kurumu thought. "Come on, we better get to class, someone else did this, we're all in human form and couldn't of killed them." Kurumu said then lead her friends through the crowd, who all gave them odd looks, and into the Academy.

----6 Minutes Later, Homeroom----

Kurumu walked into class, Moka close behind and paused a moment to look at Nekonpme who was smiling happily and filing her fingernails, looked over at her and smiled just a little bigger for a moment. Kurumu went to her seat with Moka. Everyone in class was talking about what just happened.

"What's everyone talking about?" Nekonome asked.

"Saizo and some other boys confronted Kurumu and Moka on the way to class, and someone killed them, but they moved so fast nobody saw who did it!" A redhead near the back said.

"How aweful.... are you girls okay?" Nekonome asked concerned.

"We're fine Nekonome-sensei." Kurumu said.

"Hai, Nekonome-sensei, it was aweful seeing them die like that, but it happened so fast I didn't see anything, there was this dark blur and then...." Moka said and paused.

"Thank you Moka, if you or Kurumu would like to be dismissed or need to see the nurse, please tell me." Nekonome said.

They nodded.

----9:03 PM, Girl's Dorm----

Kurumu was sitting on Moka's bed talking to her and enjoying the warm breeze coming in the open window, when a dark blur came in silently through the window. Kurumu turned with Moka and saw, crouched on the floor in knee high black leather boots, black leather jacket that almost hugged her figure, and a black, hooded mask that only showed her brown eyes. The black clad woman could of been anyone, but 2 things gave away her identity, her brown eyes has vertical slit pupils, and she had a 4' blonde tail. "Cute outfit.... is that what you wore this morning when you killed them?"

She stood and pulled off her mask. "Hai, I couldn't let them hurt either of you." Nekonome said.

Moka stood. "I wsh you hadn't killed them.... but thank you for saving us Nekonome." Moka said, stepped close and gave Nekonome a quick kiss on the cheek.

"On behalf of Yukari who doesn't know it was you, until we can both fully trust her she can't know that was you. So I'm going to thank you properly." Kurumu said, stood and pulled her yellow pajama top up and off, revealing her bare breasts. "Enjoy." She said with a smile.

Nekonome smilied broadly, moved close, lowered her face and attached her mouth to Kurumu's big right nipple like a hungry baby.

Kurumu carefully sat on the bed, letting Nekonome get down on her knees without removing her mouth. "Oh yes, that's it.... suck my nipple my like a good kitty!" Kurumu said lustily.

Moka watched, she'd gotten used to seeing Kurumu nude, even seeing her kissing and letting Nekonome feel her up, but she was fighting a slowly building desire she'd felt since her accident with Kurumu. She was trying to deny it, her head told her she should be looking for a nice boy, but her heart was telling her she loved Kurumu and wanted to be the one sucking her big nipples, and was slowing winning the argument with her head. '_I know Kurumu-chan doesn't mind another girl touching her, but she's looking for her Destined One, a boy that she'll marry and she'll have his children.... how can I tell her I love her, what if she laughs at me, or thinks something is wrong with me becaus I'm.... I'm like I am_.' Moka thought sadly, but kept her feelings hidden.

----Week 3, Early Monday Morning----

"So we have to join a club Nekonome-sensei?" Kurumu asked.

"Hai, just like the humans, you have to find a club that interests you, you need something other than school to do. If I may make a suggestion, try the Newspaper club, or there's a new club this year at the far end, I think you'll both find it most.... helpful." Nekonome said and winked, turned and walked away.

Kurumu looked at Moka on her right and Yukari her left, shrugged and started walking. She saw all kinds of clubs, many of them she had no idea what they were though, but Yukari explained them to her, being human, basically, she grew up in that realm and knew all about them. There was a Book club, dance club, photogaphy club, an eating club whivh she found funny, a car club she didn't really understand, a swim club that was sirrounded by boys because the girls running the booth were in little bikinis, and a dozen others, then she got to the last booth, sitting there by herself was a little blonde with her hair up in a bun and ponytail, big glasses and an oversized blue sweater over at least 2 or 3 shirts she figured, the girl was obviously a shy little nerd. "An art club, but what's marital art, pictures of weddings?" Kurumu asked, slightly confused.

The girl sitting behind the booth giggled. "That says Martial Arts Club. Would you girls like to join, no one seems to want to, they see me, and the word art, and can't get away fast enough, I thought this would be more popular." She said.

"What are.... Martial Arts?" Kurumu asked, still clueless.

Yukari giggled loudly, she could barley hold in her laughter, she could tell even Moka didn't know what Martial Arts were.."Can I tell'em?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Martial arts is what humans call fight training, it teaches you how to protect yourself from bullies as well as discipline and other cool things. I wanna to sign up, in the huan world I couldb't learn this stuff, I've wanted to though, I've seen hundreds of movies about it." Yukari said ran up to the table and signed her name on the sheet.

Kurumu smiled as it sunk in, this was exactly what she needed to make Moka stronger. "Come on Moka-chan, let's sign up, we can learn how to protect ourselves and you won't have to be afraid or.... rely on that." Kurumu said and glanced at Moka's rosary.

"If you think its a good idea and are going to do it, I can too, um.... are you the Sensei?" Moka said.

The blonde girl smiled. "No, I'm the assistant, my Sensei will be running the club, I'll be helping. Don't worry, we don't teach you to kill people, we teach you to control your mind and emotions, not be afraid, and strengthen your body."

Moka nodded, glad she wouldn't be learning how to kill, but protect herself and become a better person. '_Maybe I'll even learn how to control my other self and stand up to my sisters._' Moka thought, then signed the form under Kurumu's name.

Thank you, classes start today at three o'clock, after classes in Girl's Gym B. Wear something casual, we'll have outfits there for you to train in. The blonde said. "I'm sorry, I almost forgot.... my name is Shyko Tensagi."

----2:59 PM, Girl's Gym B----

Kurumu walked into the gym with Moka, Yukari close behind, stopped and smiled, pleasantly surprised. "Tsukune-kun, Mizore-chan, you signed up too?"

"Hai, we were going to join the newspaper club, but a couple girls beat us there and took all the spots. Mizore-chan saw you walking away from the end so we came down, saw your names and signed up, I've seen quite a few martial arts films, and not being very popular I figured I'd learn how to protect myself.... oh, and Mizore-chan too." Tsukune said, the last line with a nervous smile and hugged her after she'd given him a little 'what about me?' glare..

Yukari started giggling madly, her face turning red.

"Hush Yukari, you just keep what you're thinking to yourself." Kurumu said sternly, she knew how Yukari thought.

Yukari paused a moment to nod.

Shyko came out of the left back door from them in a white gi with a black belt, no glasses, and her blond hair was in a braid almost down to her waist, her shirt showing she had a chest that rivaled Kurumu's. "Welcome to the Martial Arts Club." Shyko said pleasantly.

Everyone turned, saw Shyko, and their jaws dropped, she was gorgeous!

"Ow, Mizore-chan!" Tsukune said when Mizore elbowed him.

"Don't stare, I'm your girl remember." Mizore said, her lolipop never leaving her mouth.

"DESU, look at the size of her boobies, they're as big as Kurumu's!" Yukari said excitedly as she stared at Shyko's chest.

Shyko smiled. "Thank you, now girls please go in the door I came through, Tsukune, use the far right door. Sensei will be out later. I hope I got your sizes right." Shyko said and bowed.

When Shyko bowed, Yukari looked down her shirt, making no attempt to hide her interest. '_Desu does she have big boobies, I hope we get to wrestle cause I'm gonna grab'em_!' Yukari thought excitely as she ran for the door to change clothes..

-

End Chapter 3


	4. Lesson One, Pain

Unnatural Attraction

Chapter 04: Lesson One, Pain

By: MikeJV37

-

----Week 3, Monday, 3:06 PM, Girl's Gym B----

"You have great boobies Mizore-chan, they're like Moka's boobies but don't look as firm.... can I...." Yukari said only wearing her white pants, and started reaching forward.

"You grab my tits.... or anything else, and I'll freeze you solid Yukari." Mizore said coolly.

Yukari paused. "Would you really do that to me Mizore-chan.... that'd kill me." Yukari asked nervously.

Mizore looked at Yukari and gave her a cold smile. "I know."

Yukari whimpered. "You let Tsukune lick your pussy, I just wanna feel your boobies."

Kurumu and Moka suddenly looked at Mizore, who blushed from her face to her lower chest. "Mizore-chan!" Kurumu said smiling.

Yukari smiled innocently. "Oopsie, was that a secret Mizore-chan?" Yukari said, then paled as an ice dagger appeared in front of her B cups and crotch, the an inch away.

"I don't know how you know Yukari, but...." Mizore said coldly, her hands now large ice claws.

"Please don't Mizore.... Tsukune asked you not to tell us didn't he?" Kurumu said.

Mizore's hands returned to normal and the ice daggers vanished. "Yeah.... I wanted to tell the whole school, but he's kinda shy.... makes him cuter, but we were going to tell you soon, before Spring Break, I swear."

Kurumu and Moka smiled happily ran over, hugging and congratulating her, Yukari stood and watched, she was happy to, but didn't want to get frozen.... or worse. Seeing her 3 friends, all topless and hugging each other was almost as good.

----3:09 PM----

Kurumu stook with her friends along the outside of of a large blue mat in the middle of the floor, a 20' yellow circle painted in the middle. On the far side, just inside the circle, stood Shyko in her matching white gi, except she had a black belt, theirs were all white.

"Before we start I must see what you already know so I can rank you properly. To do this I'll fight you, I don't want anyone holding back, but I must insist on 2 rules, break either rule and you will be punished by Sensei.... and believe me, you don't want to experience that, I speak from experience. First, you will remain in human form and you're all forbidden from using any of your abilities during class unless specifically told to by me or Sensei. Second, testing will be a no holds barred spar either to knockout or a ring out, which means one of us left the circle. The only restrictions are not breaking bones, maiming or killing.... this applies to me as well. That means for us tits and pussies are legal targets, and for you as the only boy, your balls.... so everyone protect yourself, fight hard, and use any tactics you want, as long as it's something a human can do. You don't have your wand, so no worries about you Yukari. If there are no objections or questions.... I'll test you first Tsukune." Shyko said and looked at everyone a moment.

"So I can grab your boobies, or your pussy..... even inside your clothes?" Yukari asked.

Shyko smirked, highly amused but not embarrassed in the slightest. "You can try. Oh, and just to make this interesting, I'm not wearing anything under my gi, so if anyone manages to strike or grab my tits, ass or pussy.... I'll remove the clothing covering that area and keep it off until everyone has been tested Oh I almost forgot, anything that happens here, stays here, you will not discuss anything we do."

"Hai, Shyko-sensei." Everyone said and bowed, Tsukune and Moka blushing, Kurumu and Yukari smiling lustily.

Shyko watched Tsukune approach the ring nervously. '_I can't believe the Chairmen let a human into Yukai Academy, but Sensei told me to treat them equally, and why we were brought here to train them is between Sensei and the Chairman, so I will do as commanded._' Shyko thought as Tsukune entered the ring. "Are you ready?"

"Hai, Shyko-sensei." Tsukune said nervously getting into his best martial arts stance, he'd seen the movies and of course pretended to be a ninja, but actualy doing this against a blackbelt was totally different. To make things worse, it was against a beautiful girl, sure she was really a monster of some kind, but so was Mizore and she was his girlfriend.

"Now attack me with everything you have." Shyko commanded, standing straight arms at her sides. She watched him come in with a sloppy, but practiced front kick she side stepped, then easily dodgd a left, right punch combo and leaned back to avoid a very sloppy, off balance spin kick that barely got high enough to hit her breasts had she not dodged it. She smirked as she'd seen enough. When he recovered from his spin, as soon as he was facing her she reached out with her left hand at lightning speed, grabbed his balls and gave him a powerful squeeze that brought him up on his toes screaming. '_Dear Kami he has a big pair, and his cock is..... no, this isn't the time or place, and he has a girlfriend, the Snow girl with the attitude, but she won't have that long._' Shyko thought, gave Tsukune's big balls a vicious twisting yank upward, then released him and knocked him cold with a hard right to the jaw.

"Rule number one in a fight, exploit your enemies physical weaknesses.... against men that weakness is between their legs. You bust his balls and he's yours to do with what you want." Shyko said to the stunned girls, noticed Mizore's building rage, carefully lifted Tsukune carried him to the mats by the wall, laid him down and returned to the ring. "Don't worry, I didn't injure him.... much. You're next." Shyko said pointing to Yukari.

Yukari swallowed nervously, she was by far the smallest person there at 4'10", all her friends were 6 years older and all about 5'7" tall, the only person even close was her new Sensei at about 5'2" she figured, and she was practically a ninja! '_At least I know she won't kill me, and maybe I'll grab her boobies before she clobbers me._' Yukari thought as she entered the ring. She stopped in the center and gave a formal, martial arts style bow, those movies were good for something at least, but she knew she was doomed.

"Attack me when your ready." Shyko said calmly, then leaned forward some and pulled open her gi a couple inches to show off her huge bare breasts, shaking them slightly. "Or maybe you'd rather just play with these." She said sweetly and smiled at Yukari invitingly, her top still open..

"BOOBIES!" Yukari yelled excitedly and charged in, arms extented, hands open to grab, totally forgetting what she was suppossed to be doing..

Kurumu flinched, she may not be a the smartest girl around, but she knew seduction when she saw it, and Yukari fell for the obvious trick like she'd been charmed. She almost couldn't watch. The instant Yukari got close Shyko's right leg snapped forward as she buried her shin between Yukari's legs and lifted her sexually obsessed little friend a foot off the floor perched on Shyko's shin, which she brought back as fast as it went out. Little Yukari hadn't even scream, but she had a very good idea how she felt. She saw Yukari drop to the mat on her knees and face, arms sprawled limply to her sides.... she didn't move after that.

"Rule two, exploit an enemies emotional weaknesses, she was a pervert and that's why she lost. Oh, and girls.... just because you don't have balls doesn't mean you aren't just a vulnerable to a good crotch kick." Shyko said calmly, noting Kurumu and Moka flinched slightly, telling her they'd already learned that lesson the hard way.

She picked up Yukari and laid her next to Tsukune who was still out and went back to the ring..

Mizore watched, getting madder with each match as her friends were brutalized and humiliated. Kurumu was next and lasted a little longer than Yukari and her precious Tsukune. Shyko ducked Kurumu's punch, paralyzed her with an uppercut to the pussy, quickly stood, yanked Kurumu's top down around her waist, pinning her arms at her sides and exposing her fat F cup tits which Shyko quickly turned into earmuffs for a moment with a viciousjumping double kneelift to Kurumu's tits, making her scream in agony before her legs were yanked out from under her, sending Kurumu crashing hard to her back. Her legs were then lifted and spread wide. Kurumu managed a last scream before Shyko jumped up and crashed knee first onto Kurumu's wide open pussy, only protected by a single layer of soft cloth. She convulsed a moment and was out cold. Moka got off the easiest, Shyko brutally grabbed and crushed her firm tits through her gi, yanked her down to her knees by her tits and into a hard kneelift to the chin that knocked her out cold.

Shyko smiled at Mizore. "Are you good and mad now? Then come get me.... you flat-chested whore." She said and then was briefly surprized when the tall, thin girl came at her with a fast series of punches and flowed into an impressive series of standing, ducking and jumping spin kicks, and though she dodged them all she was definitely impressed, Mizore had some previous training from someone. After about 5 minutes she'd seen more than enough, blocked a punch, hammered Mizore's soft C cups with 4 hard, straight palm strikes, smashed her pussy with a front snap kick, straightened her with an uppercut then knocked her cold with a lightning fast jump spinkick, that sent Mizore spinning in the air a moment before crashing face down on thee mat. She turned amn saw a stunned Tsukune.

"M,Mizore-chan?" Tsukune said in shock, despite the agony between his legs, he had no idea she knew martial arts, and was so good at it.

"Your girlfriend was very impressive, she's by far the most skilled of all of you, but she's far to emotional, she let her feeling cloud her judgement. Had she stayed focused she had a chance of actually hitting me..... wouldn't you agree Sensei." Shyko said, not even turning around.

Tsukune looked past Shyko and his jaw dropped when he saw his real Sensei.

----8 Minutes Later----

Though in agony, as she saw her friends were, she stood as tall as she could. Though she looked human, and had breasts nearly as massive as her mother's, she could tell this woman was far more powerful than even Nekonome, and had a regal presence about her.

Looking at the woman across the mat from her in a similar outfit, except hers was black with white trim and a red belt, her emerald green eyes almost sparkled with power, and her crimson hair was thick and cascaded down her back, past her butt. She didn't know what she really was, but she got the same feeling she did when she was near her father, and the gold cross earrings dangling from her ears reminded her of the ones her older sister Kaluha wore to surpress her power, but nearly hidden by the necj of a red shirt, was what looked like a rosary. '_Is she so powrful she needs three rosarys to fully surpress it?_' Moka thought.

"Welcome to the Martial Arts Club, I am your Sensei, for now you don't need to know my name, Sensei will be fine. You will adress Shyko as Shyko-sensei when I'm not here, and Shyko-san when she is assisting me in teaching you. As some of you know there are many styles, I do not teach a single style, I teach what works best for you based on your abilities. To mark your skill level there are six ranks shown by colored belts, from lowest to highest they are white, green, blue, brown, black and red. I am a red belt, Shyko is a black belt, based on what I saw I will assign your starting rank. Yukari, Moka.... white belt, Tsukune and Kurumu.... green belt, Mizore.... you my dear are a blue belt, you should be a black belt, but you lack the proper discipline. We will fix this.... if you have learned your lesson, because I will not tolerate insolence or arrogance from my students. If I feel you lack the proper respect or humility you will be given another lesson..... I'll personally kick any of your asses around this dojo as long as I feel you need it.... **am I clear**?" Sensei said calmly, the last word in a very powerful voice that send icey chills of terror down their spines.

"Hai Sensei." They all said instantly and respectfully before bowing low.

Mizore had been fully humbled, Shyko had put her down with ease after dodgng her best moves for five minutes..... and never even broke a sweat. She'd seen what Shyko did to her friends and didn't want to find out what Sensei could do to her. Based on Shyko's kick, she knew if Sensei kicked her there she'd never enjoy sex again or be a mother, and that was beyond unacceptable.

Looking into their eyes Sensei knew they were are ready to learn. "You all seem to be ready, but before we start I will heal you. I will not have you limping or shambling around the Academy." Sensei said, them kneeled before each from her normal 6'2" so she was at their level.

----12 Minutes Later----

Kurumu proudly tied her new belt, her breasts and pussy felt wonderful after the abuse they'd just taken, glancing at her friends, especially Moka, she could tell they felt the same. She'd heard about human culture from her mother and knew in a human dojo what Shyko did to them would be unacceptable, even illegal, but this was Yukai Academy, and though they used human rules, they weren't the same, just similar, monsters have different tolerances for many things that human culture didn't, like violence.

"Now that everyone is ready, you will pair off with whoever is nearest you in rank for light sparring. That means while you may throw, grapple or strike your oppent any way you wish, I do want want to see even a single bruise, but some redness and soreness is expected. Watch your opponent, study them, and use your own abilities, or weaknesses to your advantage. For example, Yukari and Moka you will be sparring. Moka, do not be afraid to strike Yukari in any part of her body, if you're afraid to fight back in a real battle you will be killed. Kurumu and Tsukune you will be sparring.... Kurumu you have speed and flexibility, use that. Tsukune you have a similar problem as Moka, as well as the human trait known as chivalry, you don't want to strike a female. I know you had no intention of actually striking Shyko during the test, and you know how that ended.....in fact, Kurumu please strip, you will be sparring Tsukune nude, do you have a problem with this Kurumu.... Mizore?" Sensei said.

"No Sensei." Kurumu said happily and began untying her belt.

Mizore sighed. "No Sensei. Tsukune-kun, please do your best against Kurumu."

Tsukune looked at Mizore a little surprized, he kenw she had a huge jealous streak, but that didn't sem to be there, she really wanted him to do his best. "Thank you Mizore-chan, I will." He said then took a deep breath and sighed.

"Don't worry about me Tsukune, I'm tougher than I look." Kurumu said as she tossed her shirt away then pulled down and kicked off her pants.

"Kurumu you will only defend. Tsukune, before you can advance you must get over your weakness, so you will be fighting Kurumu full contact, but you will keep all attacks below her neck, strike anywhere on her legs, arms and body, but no higher, the only exception is you can pull her hair, break this rule, or if I believe you are holding back, you will spar with me full contact, and you will be nude. Tsukune, many monsters are tougher than they are in human form, for many such as aquatic types, this means thick skin, but unlike humans, the females of most races don't have the same body structure human females do, such as in their breasts. If you're forced to fight a female of any race for real, I want you to be able to not just hurt them, but kill them if needed. It may mean the difference between life and death, not just yours, but your friends as well."

Tsukune paled and nodded. "Hai Sensei." The idea of actually having to kill someone, even a monster, scared him, but the thought of being helpless to protect or save his friends scared him even more.

"Mizore you'll spar with Shyko at half power since you're at a higher level than the others. Shyko you will taunt her and do your best to make her angry. Mizore, you will control your emotions, lose your temper and I will give you.a demerit, if you get three demerits I will demote you one rank, earn six demerits and you will spar against the entire class and Shyko at the same time, for a week, full contact, and you will be nude."

Mizore nodded nervously, she started to think she'd made a mistake, then saw Tsukune and pushed that aside, she'd do her best and make him proud of her, she wasn't going to lose her temper no matter what, if that was her weakness, she would overcome it, as Tsukune had to overcome his. They'd grow strong together which would bring them closer and give them stronger children after they married.

Moka looked at Yukari. "I'm sorry Yukari-chan, I hope I don't hurt you too badly."

"That's okay Moka-chan, even if you do kick me there, it won't hurt as much as Shyko-sensei's did. Besides, I'll get to touch your boobies and pussy.... well, I'll try anyway, even if its only to hit you there. So let's spar bitch, desu!" Yukari said happily.

Moka nodded and waited a moment then heard the signal to begin. She immediately took a few steps forward, and trying to be as mean as she could, drew back her right leg and tried to kick Yukari in her pussy, even if it was only at about half power. She was shocked when Yukari not only side-stepped her kick that flew up higher than she intended, but stepped closer and as soon as her foot touched the mat, about shoulder width from her left foot. With an angry little scream Yukari began throwing punches into her wide open pussy, her soft pants providing no protection to her most sensitive area. After feeling Yukari's hard little fists smash into her crotch painfully at least six times, her knees buckled and she fell to the floor hard on her back, spread-eagled. The impact stunned her a moment. She was humiliated, even if she was in human form and had no power, she was almost a foot taller and 5 years older than Yukari.... yet she just had her pussy beaten by a litle girl and knocked flat. She heard Yukari's voice but couldn't understand her, then she heard Sensei's voice and did understand her.

"Pathetic. Full contact Yukari, finish her off any way you want."

"DESU!, Thank you Sensei!" Yukari exclaimed as her mind filled with very vicious and very perverted thoughts, she was about to live out many of her sexual and revenge fantasies on the elite of the monsters, a vampire.... even if she didn't have her powers. Knowing Sensei could just heal her, the fact Moka was a close friend was pushed aside, as Sensei scared her even more than the other Moka did. "I'm sorry Moka-chan." Yukari said then put her hand on Moka's covered crotch to find her farget, then stood. "Know your place!" Yukari yelled, raised her right foot and drove the heel of her bare foot straight down onto Moka's clit very hard. Not even looking to see if Moka was even still conscious she pulled her legs closed, untied Moka's pants belt, pulled them and her panties down her legs and off, then kicked her legs wide apart, stepped close, untied her shirt belt and flung open Moka's top, leaving her firm breasts exposed.

Moka's head was spinning from the humiliation and agony, and worse, she heard her other self's favorite saying used on her as her pussy was brutally stomped, followed by the humiliation of being stripped from the waist down and her breasts exposed. She knew if Ria saw this, or ever found out, she'd be totally humiliated, and Ria might even kill her to protect the family image, she knew Ria hated her and would love seeing her humiliated like this. She looked up and saw a slightly blurry Yukari standing over her, bare legs to either side of her chest and knew from what she could make out Yukari had to be naked now, or at least bottomless and her shirt open, then clearly heard Yukari tell her she was going to lick her pussy or get her own kicked bloody. Even in this situation Moka didn't want to be forced to lick any pussy, especially Yukari's, not that she was against trying it once, but it was bringing back some very painful childhood memories, and then she heard it in the back of her mind, a very powerful, enraged voice.... then it became clear, it was her own voice with a very demonic undertone that reminded her of her oldest sister Ria, she hated her more than anything else in the universe for how she'd emotionally abused her growing up. Oh Ria wouldn't do it physically and risk upsetting father, but emotional scars don't show.

Kurumu was dodging most of Tsukune's repeated attempts to punch her big breasts and kick her pussy, she'd barely dodged a few kicks taking it on her thighs, but he's scored several rather painful shots to her left breast and it was started to hurt, then she froze with everyone else when she heard a very familiar voice.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" She screamed with very focused rage.

Kurumu watched, fasinated and horrified, as Yukari flew a good 8' and crashed to the mat on her back, spread eagled and out cold, Yukari's pussy and lower belly was splattered with blood. Turning to Moka she nearly gasped in fright, the pink-haired Moka was sitting up, her right fist still extended from where she'd cuntpunched Yukari, her face filled with cold rage. She watched Moka stand.

"I am Moka Akashiya, daughter of Lord Akashiya.... and I SUBMIT TO NO ONE!" Moka said, practically roaring with rage.

Sensei watched as Moka walked over to Kurumu and Tsukune, when he stepped in front of her, before he could get a word out she viciously kicked him in the balls then dropped him with a right cross to the chin. Moka grabbed Kurumu by the throat with her right hand, and with no hesitation or fear exclaimed that she loved Kurumu with all her heart, that Kurumu was hers now, and if anyone tried to hurt any either of them she'd kill them, then very passionately kissed Kurumu and she shoved her left hand between Kurumu's legs and grabbed her pussy. Kurumu just melted in Moka's arms, submitting to her dominace happily. '_You broke the first barrier, now I can train you Moka Akashiya._' She thought, though her happiness didn't show on her face.

----22 Minutes Later----

"I'm sorry Yukari-san, Tsukune-san, I don't know what came over me.... are you both feeling better now?" Moka said politely.

"You were really scary Moka.... and really hurt my pussy bad, but you said you were sorry.... and I did kinda bully you. Tell me who the lady in black is, give her to me tonight and I'll call us even." Yukari said.

Moka thought a moment, she wasn't surprised Yukari knew about Nekonome, even if not her identity yet, but she is a genious and a witch. "Deal." Moka said and shook Yukari's hand. Tsukune, Mizore, do you forgive me for what I did you you Tsukune, I've never been so mad before.

"I think you were pretty scary too, but I shouldn't of just jumped in front of you like that, so yes.... I forgive you." Tsukune said.

"I do to....just don't ruin my man okay..... he still has to knock me up." Mizore said and smiled.

Tsukune blushed.

"Deal." Moka said, finally smiling again.

"Good, Shyko it seems they forund their true strength sooner than expected." Sensei said quietly.

Shyko smiled and nodded. "They'll be ready at least two weeks before it happens, Kurumu and Moka are our keys as you predicted Sensei."

-

End Chapter 4

Author's Note: Who are Shyko and her Sensei, and what are their true motives? Are they trying to help, or do they have darker plans for Kurumu, Moka and their friends? Keep reading and find out.


	5. The Beginning

Unnatural Attraction

Chapter 05: The Beginning

By: MikeJV37

-

----Month 2, Week 2, Friday, 3:07 PM, Girl's Gym B----

Kurumu broke her passionate kiss, leaned her head against the locker and moaned lustily as she spread her legs wide, her huge clit fully erect.

Smiling, she gently pinched and twisted Kurumu's big nipples as she rubbed her right knee firmly against Kurumu's pussy, making her moan in ecstacy and her knees buckle a moment. "Are you ready now my Destined One?" Moka asked, released Kurumu's nipples and kissed her on the lips again.

"Ohhh, I'm so pumped and ready for some action, I love Friday's sparring, who do you think she'll pick?" Kurumu said excitedly.

"That's enough you two, we don't want to keep Jezella-sensei waiting. We have three minutes to get dressed and get out there or Shyko-sensei will use our pussiess as targets to practice her kicks." Mizore said.

"Desu, but it was a great show.... I can't wait to join you!" Yukari said happily while tweaking her little nipples. "And I can't wait until I have big boobies to play with!" Yukari said and pouted playfully annoyed when they giggled at her, then closed her gi and tied the belt. "I'm ready to train!" She said then left the locker room.

"We really should let her do more with Nekonome-chan then kiss her and play with her tits." Kurumu said as she got focused and picked up her shirt. "She enjoys it, but I doubt even my special hugs are enough."

"After she can do that kick she's been working on the last two weeks, then we'll let her in our little group and tell her everything." Moka said.

Kurumu nodded.

"Sounds good to me.... but until we're married and he knocks me up, no one fucks Tsukune-kun but me, the only pussy getting his dick is mine, anything else you do with him is fine with me. I know I'm still a bit of a jealous bitch, but my people are dying out so I have to give him at least one child." Mizore said. then tied the blue belt around her shirt.

"Its okay Mizore-chan, we understand, and Yukari will to." Moka said and gave Mizore a quick hug. "But I'm still kicking your snow white cunt during sparring." Moka said playfully.

"You're just jealous I'm naturally smooth, so bring it on blood sucker." Mizore said playfully, kissed Moka and headed for the door.

"Ice Queen!" Moka called out.

Mizore gave them 'the bird' over her right shoulder without even looking.

Kurumu giggled. "She's a spunky bitch, but ya gotta love her."

----Month 4, Week 1, Monday, 8:03 AM, Homeroom----

"As you all know this is the last week before Spring Break...." Nekonome said then smirked when most of the class cheered. "Okay, calm down everyone. For those of you that are student representatives of a club, Hokuto has called a meeting at four-thirty today to discuss upcoming school events." Nekonome said then noticed several girls in the back taling, ignoring her. "Excuse me, would you girls care to come to the front of the class and everyone." She said glaring at the 2 girls.

The 2 girls froze and then noticed everyone was looking at them. "Sorry Nekonome-sensei, we'll be quiet." 1 of them said.

"I insist." Nekonome said very sternly and crossed her arms over her chest.

Both girls stood, one with long black hair, the other long red hair, both with firm D cup tits, and walked to the front of the cless.

"Now what is so interesting that you can't pay attention during important announcements?" Nekonome asked.

The black-haired girl took a small step forward. "I heard from a friend just before homeroom that six students were found dead this morning in a warehouse about a mile from here, they...."

Nekonome waited a moment then furrowed her brow. "They what?" She asked a little anger in her voice. Despite her playful nature, as a teacher she took her job serious and 1 of her few rules she'd given them the first day was that she didn't care what else you did, within reason, as long as you treated her with respect as the teacher she'd treat you with respect as a student.

"They had ropes, chains, a big tub of water.... and a picture of.... a student." The black-haired girl said nervously.

"Who was the picture of?" Nekonome said.

The black-haired girl swallowed nervously and pointed, her hand shaking slightly.

Kurumu immediately stood with a snarl and grabbed Moka's rosary but didn't pull it off.

The entire class gasped in fear.... they remembered what happened if Moka's rosary came off.... nice Moka left and SHE took over.

It took everything Nekonome had to maintain her composure. "Kurumu, please release Moka's rosary and take your seat. I assume the Student Police were informed?" She asked and saw the girl nod. '_My Mistresses didn't kill them, I didn't because I'm never far from them, I never felt Mistrees Moka leave school grounds, and I was with them last night.... so who else is watching over my Mistress?_' Nekonome thought. "You both have detention the rest of the week, now return to your seats. Disrupt my class again before Spring Break and you'll both be spending those two weeks here, understood?"

Both girls nodded and returned to their seats.

"This is a free period, stay in your seats. Moka, Kurumu, come with me." Nekonome said, waited a moment for them to get their books then left.

----8 Minutes Later, Outside The Chairman's Office----

"Ruby, I wish to see the Chairman about an important matter concerning one of my students." Nekonome said.

"The boys planning to kidnap Moka, he knows. I will inform him you wish to talk, but he is very busy and may be unavailable. You three may have a seat." Ruby said, stood from behind her desk and went into the Chairman's office.

They sat quietly for almost 10 minutes before Ruby came back out slightly redfaced, they couldn't tell why though.

"The Chairman will see you now." Ruby said curtly as she sat behind her desk.

"Thank you Ruby-san." Nekonome said with a small bow.

Taking Moka's right hand in her left Kurumu followed Nekonome into his office, she's never been there before, she knew her other self had actually talked to him once before, but not in his office. His office was nearly as large as the waiting room, everything was top quality and his desk was huge intricately carved and beautifully stained. When he turned around facing them in his swivel chair she froze, though he looked like a slightly overweight, balding old man, his eyes glowed white and he had a gold rosary around his neck similar to Moka's, but felt power comng from him as strong as Jezella-sensei's when she wanted to make a point, you felt it.

"Please, have a seat ladies. Now, what can I do for you this morning Nekonome-san?" The Chairman asked politely.

Nekonome shrunk slightly into her seat, just being in his presence made her nervous. "I would like to ask what is being done to protect my students, as their Homeroom teacher I am responsible for their safety, Moka is especially important to me.... if she's in danger from other students I must do what I can for her, and the Academy. I can't teach my students how to live peacefully with humans if they're scared all the time." Nekonome said respectfully and gave a small bow.

The Chairman sighed quietly and straightened his white robes. "I understand your concerned for your students safety, as am I, but the situation is being handled, so please relax and return to class. Moka, I apologize putting you through this and hope it won't happen again. If there is anything I can do to help, please feel free to ask. If I'm unavailable leave a message wih Ruby, she'll get it to me as soon she can."

"Thank you." Moka said, stood and bowed respectfully. "If I may ask.... has my father been informed?" Moka asked nervously, if he was, there was a good chance he'd sent someone to assist, and she knew who he'd send.

"No.... but you're one of our special students Moka, and your father requested I keep him informed if anything happened concerning your safety. I hate to concern you, but I will have to inform him within twenty-four hours, I'm sorry." The Chairman said.

Moka sighed and felt Kurumu take her hand. "I understand, thank you." Moka said and bowed, the worry showed on her face.

The Chairman nodded. "Dismissed."

Nekonome and Kurumu stood, all gave a small bow then left.

A few moments after the door closed a tall, obviously well built female figure stepped out of the shadow in the corner in a red, hooded robe..

"So it begins... I wish there was another way, many fine students will die." The Chairman said solemnly..

"There is no other way, but Anti-thesis must be stopped and I cann't get directly involved unles there is no other option. If I must.... I will summon my first ones and destroy the Acaedmy and all within it, but will not allow that kind of chaos to be unleashed again, I only stopped it the first time by breaking all five seals." She said then pulled back the hood and her robe fell open revealing her nude body, and the 5 rosaries she wore, 1 on each ear, 1 around her neck, and 1 hanging from each nipple. "Now, before you inform him and he sends her.... is everything in place as I wanted?" She said calmly, but powerfully.

"Of course." The Chairman said then paused a moment. "Will you make him the offer today?"

"Yes, he'll be ready before they leave Friday." She said, put up her hood then vanished back into the shadow.

----3:01 PM, Girl's Gym B----

Tsukune watched Mizore wave to him before entering her locker room. "You wanted to talk to me alone Jezella-sensei?"

"Mizore invited you to spend Spring break at her home, correct?" Jezella asked and he nodded. "Then you haven't told them yet."

"Told them what Jezella-sensei?" Tsukune asked, hoping she didn't mean what he was thinking.

'That you're human. Don't panic, I won't tell them, neither will Shyko. We've known since we first saw you. You have a serious problem, you see there's something Mizore hasn't told you, and its your fault. If she knew you were human she never would of invited you."

"What.... she really wouldn't of, but why?" Tsukune asked nervously.

"Her people have certain laws, one of them is if any human enters the village, they can never leave. You must decide right now what you want to do, break up with Mizore, which would destroy her.... or you must become a monster."

Tsukune was stunned, but he immediately knew what he must do, he couldn't live with himself if he hurt Mizore. "How do I become a monster?" Tsukune said with courage and conviction. He was afraid, but he'd do anything for Mizore.

'_He's really matured since he joined, a month ago he would of freaked out, but now he's ready to do anything for her._' Jezella thought proudly. "This is normally forbidden, but I have certain abilities.... and one of them is the ability to bestow power to others, in essence, creating monsters. What actually happens is I bring out your true self as a physical manifestation. While this transformation would take only a few minutes, you'll need a week of special training that I will give you personally, to fully adjust to your new self. I must tell you, if you agree to this, you can't tell anyone and it can't be undone." Jezella said seriously, then smiled slightly when he nodded. "Stay after class the rest of the week, tell them you requested special training from me in your true form, but don't want them to see you because of school rules.".

Tsukune sighed, then nodded. "Hai, Jezella-sensei.... and thank you." Tsukune said, bowed, then headed for the locker room to change.

----Friday, 3:47 PM----

Kurumu watched intently with Moka, Tsukune and Mizore, Yukari was pushing herself up from the mats where Shyko had just knocked her for probably the fifteenth time in a row. She had to admire Yukari's determanation, when Yukari really wanted something she 'went tits out', even if it was just a saying, if guts were tits Yukari would make her look flat-chested by comparison. Yukari wanted to perfect her special kick before Spring Break. Yukari knew she'd get some kind of reward if she did, but didn't know about the special deal she'd made with Moka and Nekonome. "Come on Yukari-chan, you can do it, I know you can!" She yelled, whipped open her gi exposing her bare F cup breasts and vigorously shook them, something she been saving for a situaton like this. The look at Yukari's face at seeing her huge bare breasts bouncing wildly around her chest was priceless, but she couldn't resist adding a finisher. "You do it this time Yukari.... and you can suck'em!"

Everyone with her sighed and shook their head amused.

"You really mean it.... you aren't teasing me Kurumu-chan?" Yukari asked, excited, nervous and filled with hope.

"I mean it Yukari, you land your kick this time and you can do it, I promise." Kurumu said sincerely.

"DESU!" Yukari screamed at the top of her lungs and threw her arms up, then as if a switch had been flipped took her fighting stance, her face filled with unbridled determiation..

"She going to do it this time Kurumu-chan" Moka whispered.

"Even if Shyko-san is fighting at half her normal level, Yukari won't hit her for maybe another month after Spring Break, I really do hope she can do it, I didn't lie, but she'd not good enough yet." Kurumu said.

"Ready...." Jezella said.

"Care to bet? Yukari does it, and not only do we bring her with us, but you and Neko-chan are her slaves for Spring Break." Moka whispered.

"Deal, and if she doesn't we don't invite her along, plus you and Neko-chan have to be my slaves for Spring Break." Kurumu said.

"Deal." Moka said then briefly shook hands with Kurumu with her close hand.

Kurumu watched them when Jezella said 'go', Yukari dodged Shyko's punches and kicks for almost 5 minutes. '_A little longer then her time is up and I win.'_ Kurumu thought.

With 10 seconds left Yukari barely ducked a double grab.

With 8 seconds left Yukari stood fast and leapt forward.

With 7 seconds left Yukari sunk the fingers of both hands deep into Shyko's huge breasts through her gi.

With 6 seconds left Yukari landed on her feet and squeezed hard, getting a yell of pain from Shyko.

With 3 seconds left Yukari yanked Shyko forward by her tits

With 2 seconds left Yukari kicked her right foot straight up in front of her and planted the bottom of her foot directly betwen Shyko's parted thighs with everything she had as she released her grips on Shyko's breasts.

Shyko shrieked as she went up on her toes and collapsed in a ball, hands pressed between her legs.

Kurumu stared at the scene in silent shock, for how long she didn't know, then her shoulders, and even her breasts to a lesser degree, slumped in defeat.

"DESU!" Yukari screamed in joy and started jumping around.

Tsukune and Mizore clapped and cheered a moment, then ran out to congratulate Yukari.

"Well fuck me sideways.... she did it." Kurmu said almost blankly, then sighed, shrugged and began clapping. "Kurumu Korono never goes back on her word.... come on Moka-chan, let's go give her the good news."

Moka smiled and kissed Kurumu's cheek. "I'm proud of both of you, come on.... my little slave girl." Moka said.

"Well, I know what I'll be doing the next two weeks.... at least only you and Neko-chan will see me." Kurumu said.

----4:12 PM, Girl's Dorm----

Moka opened her door, walked into her room with Kurumu close behind, and froze in fear at what she saw. Sitting on the side of her bed, in her usual tight, low cut, silver trimmed black gown and matching gloves that left only her face and cleavage exposed, her thick, jet black, waist length hair cascaded down her back. was her oldest sister Ria.

"Oh me, oh my.... and I was starting to think you were avoiding me the last three days dear sister.." Ria said with her usual smile that showed her fangs between her blood red lips. She looked at .them with her slitted red eyes as she stood to her full 6', then straightened her gown and adjusted her full, firm E cup breasts, between which hung her rosary. "Aren't you going to give your big sister a hug and introduce me to you little room mate?".Ria said sweetly.

Moka forced a friendly smile. "Of course, I'm always happy to see my family." Moka said politely crossed the room and hugged her much taller, older sister. Though physically 28 years old, she was well over 200 and fully matured, unlike her Ria didn't grow when she removed her rosary and she knew she was flaunting her body. "Kurumu, this is Ria Sekitan my oldest sister. Ria, this is Kurumu Kurono.... my best friend."

Ria gave a small bow and smiled. "Oh me, Oh my, aren't you a big girl...." Ria said then crossed the room in flash and grabbed Kurumu's breasts firmly, giving them little squeezes. "And they're real, if a little soft.... but you really should wear a bra with these."

Kurumu stood there only slightly nervous as she was felt up, she know Ria could very easily kill her without removing her rosary, and even without moving her eyes could see the shock on Moka's face. Fighting back, or even slightly offending her could end very badly, then she had an idea and smiled sweetly. "Moka-chan, why didn't you tell me about your family's special greeting?" Kurumu said.

Ria stopped and raised aneyebrow slightly. "Excuse me?" Ria asked, slightly confused for once, something she didn't like. She suddenly gasped in shock when Kurumu grabbed her breasts the same way.

"Oh me, oh my.... you have lovely breasts for someone your age, and so firm. I love this greeting Ria, I wish Moka-chan and greeted me this way when we first met." Kurumu said sweet and polite, then gave Ria's breast a firm squeeze before releasing them..

Ria released Kurumu and put her hands on her full hips as she smirked, half angry she'd been grabbed that way, and half amused the girl had the guts to do it.

"Please Ria-chan, allow me to formally greet someone of your status in the tradition of my family." Kurumu said with a small bow and smile, glancing briefly at Moka when she did, she loved the expression forming on Moka's face.

Ria gave her a curt, quizzical nod, from her scent she could tell Kurumu was a Succubus, even if she hadn't already known she was Moka's friend. She raised her eyebrows a little when she let Kurumu gently grab the sides of her head, she knew all about Succubi and was expecting a kiss.... her eyebrows leapt up and her eyes went wide when her face was pulled deep into the girl's larger breasts and her head hugged tightly. She raised her arms to her shoulders but didn't do anything else. She wanted to rip off her arms and free herself, but she'd promised the Chairman she wouldn't cause any trouble unless she or Moka were in real danger. After a few seconds she grabbed Kurumu's shoulders and gently shoved her away. Glaring at Kurumu, then back at Moka briefly, both girl's amused expressions told her Moka knew Kurumu was going to do that. "You've made some.... interesting friends little Moka-chan.... but I must cut our little family reunion short, I've finished my reason for being here and must report what I found to Father." Ria said calmly, despite being very upset about getting shown up by Moka and her whore friend, that she turned and pused. "We will meet again Kurumu." Ria said coolly then left, slamming the door behind her.

Moka rushed over and hugged Kurumu tightly for a moment. "That was very funny Kurumu-chan, but please be careful. Ria is far more dangerous than you can imagine."

Kurumu nodded, she knew she'd embarressed Ria, but it was also very risky. She just couldn't let Ria embarrass and humiliate Moka.

-

End Chapter 5


	6. Sun and Snow

Unnatural Attraction

Chapter 06: Sun and Snow

By: MikeJV37

-

Author's Note: From now own, Shizuka Nekonome will be called Kitty, except when acting as a teacher around the Academy and other official and/or public situations. Also, I'd like suggestions, by PM only please, on what kind of monster Shyko is. My only rule, it has to be natural and not power gained from somewhere, she can be a random 'mongrel' like most members of anti-thesis, a half breed (parents are 2 different races, giving her traits from both) or a pureblood like Moka, Kurumu, etc.... and it doesn't have to be japanese, any culture or mythology is fine.

-

----Month 4, Week 1, Saturday, 7:56 AM,Yukai Academy Bus Station----

Kurumu looked down to her right at a very happily smiling Yukari and sighed. "I still can't believe that you not only grabbed her tits, but you really cuntbusted Shyko-sensei.... and almost knocked her out!" Kurumu said, it still amazed her to say it.

Yukari smiled even bigger, if that was possible, and stuck out her barely there chest proudly. "You bet I did, Desu! I grabbed her big boobies like i owned her, then pow, planted my foot right in her sweet spot and dropped her like a rock!" Yukari said boldly, acting out the scene as she did.

Tsukune, Mizore, Moka and Kitty laughed at her antics, she'd been like that since yesterday afternoon. Kitty, as the only non-club member, only knew because they'd told Jezella about Kitty Bonding to Moka and asked for permission to tell her, since Kitty would die before betraying them, which Jezella knew, telling them she was aware of the laws and traditions of the Neko-Musume.

"Cool it Yukari, she was fighting at less than half her normal level and you know it, if that was a normal full contact spar she would of kicked your little ass around the dojo like she does the rest of us and never broken a sweat... and if you had tits like us she would of been using them like speed bags..... and don't cop an attitude. Until we get there I'm still in charge, with Moka-chan, and I will not call you mistress until we are." Kurumu said sternly, but as nicely as she could.

Yukari deflated, Kurumu was right and she knew it. "I know.... I just get really excited sometimes and can't control myself..... that was really cool though." Yukari said a little sadly and pouted.

Kurumu heard the tone, saw the pouty face, glanced around a moment then sighed and leaned down a little. Yukari was just too cute sometimes, like a little doll. "Go ahead Yukari-chan, but not too long."

Yukari's face lit up, she leaned back and looked around to be sure it was clear, then quickly stepped in front of Kurumu, grabbed her breasts, started squeezing and jiggling them, smiling like a kid with a new toy.

Kurumu stopped her almost a minute later when the bus appeared down the road. "Okay, we'll see you in two weeks Tsukune, Mizore.... you two have fun." Kurumu said with a sly wink..

Mizore smiled happily and hugged Tsukune tightly. "You bet we will Kurumu.... we're gonna fuck like rabbits!"

Tsukune sighed and looked down at the ground. He wasn't embarrassed, but regardless of where they were, Mizore was even more open and blunt than Yukari concerning sex, but she'd told him about her limited time frame to get pregnant, she had to get married and get pregnant within the span of a few years or she'd never be a mother, and for her people there was no greater disgrace for a girl. As if that wasn't enough, she had to do it before she was 17.... she was 16 and had a December birthday so he had about 8 months to marry her or lose her forever.

Yukari giggled wildly. "Us too, Desu!"

"With who's dick will we be fucking, might I ask?" Kurumu asked with an amused smirk.

Yukari started to say something, paused, dropped her head and sighed sadly.

"Don't worry Yukari-chan, I have plenty of sex toys there, many of them are magical." Kitty said pleasantly, a little smile on her face, then saw Moka and Kurumu's faces and got worried she'd done something wrong. "Did I speak out of line Mistresses?"

Moka turned to Kurumu. "We forgot to ask her about that."

Kurumu nodded sadly, she was especially embarassed she hadn't asked, as a Succubus she should of known better, despite her age..

"Wait.... you mean you have fake dicks that become real with magic?" Yukari asked, both topics had her very excited because they covered her interests as a girl and a witch. "Can you teach me the spells for them? I could make boobies bigger than Kurumu's!" She said excitedly..

"Shut up Kitty, you won't mention that again until we can have a private talk." Moka said sternly.

"I'm as interested as Yukari.... but I have to agree with Moka on this, sorry Yukari-chan, but for now those spells are off limits. You even ask again, and deal or not, no one will touch you sexually until the end of second Semester, and that includes during Spring Break. I'm only submitting to you because I'm honoring a bet. You want us to treat you as an equal, then act like it. Now drop it, here's the bus." Kurumu said, finishing just as the bus pulled up in front of them.

Yukari nodded and grabbed her suitcase. "Kitty, are you sure we can get there this way, it is in the human world."

"As long as I'm with you we can, as a Teacher I have a special pass that protects my home from anyone going there without me, he'll only go there for me." Kitty said then stepped aboard and smiled at the bus driver. "The four of us are going to my villa." Kitty said then headed for a seat.

Moka, Kurumu and Yukari followed her.

"Where are you kids going?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm taking Tsukune to see my home and meet my mom." Mizore said happily then headed for a seat..

Tsukune stopped next to the driver when he got a strange smirk from him.

"She does good work." He whispered, only Tsukune hearing what he said, then winked one of his glowing eyes knowingly. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone kid, we all have our little secrets."

Tsukune nodded, relieved, then took the seat next to Mizore.

"Okay girls, hang on to your panties." The bus driver said, then laughed and stepped hard on the gas. They reached the 55 mph speed limit in 6 seconds, then laughed as everyone but the blonde teacher screamed. "I love this job." He said as he laughed, doing this was one of his few real pleasures, besides seeing all the beautiful girls and his cigars.

----8:03 AM, Mountains----

Tsukune stepped off the bus right after Mizore, he was glad he'd just put his coat on as she suggested, the cold was far more intense than he'd felt before, looking at Mizore he almost laughed.... she was dressed like she always was, but had her arms out enjoying the sub-zero wind like it was comforting. "You are an ice queen.... you lucky bitch." He said smiling.

Mizore turned to him. "If any other boy had said that he'd be lying on the ground right now next to his frozen testicles.... but since it was you I'll take it as a compliment." Mizore said then smiled, and gave him his special treat, she took the lolipop out of her mouth.... currently a cherry flavored, then kissed him on the lips, and with the bus driver still watching them took his right arm by the wrist, and without a moment of hesitation, shoved his hand down the front of her skirt and into her panties.

The bus driver smiled and chuckled. "Crazy kids." He said, shut the bus door then a moment later pulled away at a normal speed.

A moment later Mizore finally let him break the kiss and remove his hand, a small, submissive smile of affection on her face..

"Mizore-chan, he was watching us!" Tsukune said, only sightly shocked, he was use to her boldness, but she'd never done that with him publicly, they were usually alone when she did her 'take me master' act. He looked into her big blue eyes a moment and KNEW he'd made a mistake. He sighed in defeat. "Why do I even bother reacting anymore..... you may be a sex-crazed slut, but your mine and I love you with all my heart." He said gently kissed her on the lips, as he did she went from feeling cold to being pleasantly hot as she usually did when they got intimate in any way. He knew she warmed up some when she was with the girls, but not like she did when he touched her, which in an odd way, made his proud. They made her warm, but only he got her hot.

"Come on you smoothie, let's get moving. It'll take us about twenty to twenty-five minutes to reach the village on foot and I told mom I'd be home by eight thirty." Mizore said.

"Is there a faster way, I'd hate to rush and get all sweaty before meeting her?" Tsukune asked.

Mizore swished her lolipop around in her mouth a moment then smiled. "I never asked.... do you ski?"

'_Thank you Jezella-sensei._' Tsukune thought, remembering his monster training by Jezella-sensei in that realm she took him too. At the time he thought skiing an odd way to train in his new form, but it made sense now. "I did a little recently, I doubt I'm as good as you though. But..."

"Got that covered, I am a snow girl remember." Mizore said, pointed at his ftet and a moment later ice skis were frozen to his boots. She did the same for herself then made 2 ice piles and handed them to him then made some for herself. "Now keep your eyes on my sweet butt and try to keep up with me Tsukune-kun." She said playfully, then her face got serious. "Whatever you do though, never leave the trail or get too far from me. We aren't the only monsters up here." She said seriously.

He nodded, he knew she wasn't kidding, she was genuinely concerned for both their safety. "So, the others up here aren't friendly are they?" Tsukune asked nervously as they started along the trail.

"Ever seen a polar bear?" Mizore asked.

"At the zoo and on tv." Tsukune said a little nervous.

"They're bigger and meaner, they could tear a polar bear in half like we do a sheet of paper." Mizore said seriously, almost sadly.

----8:16 AM, Snow Village----

As he followed her over the hill he saw light reflecting off something over the trees, the trail widened as he sped up next to her, they turned a corner a few moments later he had to stop as a blinding light hit him. When it cleared a few moments later he gasped in awe of what he saw. "Mizore-chan...." Tsukune said blankly.

Mizore smiled at his expression, and circled back, stoppng on his right side. "Isn't is pretty.... I've really missed it."

Tsukune turned and looked at her like she was sprouting a second head, which even after what he's seen would of shocked him. "Pretty?" He asked, almost yelling.

Mizore looked at him curiously and swiched her lolipop in her mouth a few times. "What?" She asked, confused, then it hit her and she giggled. "I'm sorry Tsukune-kun.... for me this is just home.... but to an outsider I guess buildings made of ice would be pretty shocking."

Tsukune followed Mizore down the short trail to the village and down the main street. People waved to him as he passed, like they were old friends. "Wow.... everyone sure is friendly." He said as he adjusted to this new situation, something he'd learned to do rather quickly the first few weeks of the martial arts club, it was roll with the punches, or be stressed out all the time '_When we get back I have to thank Jezella and Shyko for showing me there's a time and place for everything, even treating girls properly.... but it sure helped when those girls kick you in the balls a couple times._' Tsukune thought. When he sparred with them now he didn't even think of them as girls, now he didn't hesitate an instant to grab or hit their breasts, even kick them in the crotch with everything he had, even Yukari and Mizore.... though it was now fun sparring with his girlfriend, she'd turned into quite a masochist. Knowing Jezella-sensei could completely heal them made it easier since they were friends. He didn't know if she was allowed to use her power, but like the girls he'd noticed she wore a rosery like Moka, and her earrings looked like rosaries too, which he thought was odd. Then she gave him his monster power and trained him, during which he thought he saw almost cross shaped lumps below her nipples the one time he saw her stretch during training, but in that other realm she displayed a level of power that made Moka's true self seem about as scary as a newborn baby. He had no doubt she could kill that Moka without even trying, and that was a truely scary thought if she was really that powerful and did have 5 rosaries as he thought. He hadn't told anyone, but he got the impresion she knew. He wasn't going to say anything that might upset her, he'd worked his ass off to earn her trust, and he wasn't going to mess that up, he might need her help some day, but at the very least he wanted her friendship, she reminded him of all his new friends in some way, he even made her laugh once during his training.

Mizore stopped in front of a 2 story house. "Here we are Tsukune-kun, my house. Oh, be polite to my mom." Mizore said.

Tsukune nodded, for some reason the way she said that made him a little nervous, not scared, just a little nervous.

----8:04 AM, Hidden Tropical Island----

They came out of a tunnel and gasped, there were green fields, colorful plants and trees everywhere. "You live here Kitty?" Kurumu asked, even she was impressed, she'd been to some beautiful tropical islands on vacations with her mother, but they all looked like dumps compared to this.

"Its my little retreat, I don't come here as much as I'd like to, but I'm glad I bought it because I can totally relax here." Kitty said.

They all looked at here with growing shock, they knew she had a villa here, but they'd assumed it was like a family home..

"What do you mean .... you bought it, we thought it was a family home?" Kurumu asked.

"Of course not Mistress Kurumu, I bought it about ten years ago." Kitty said casually.

"Desu, but you'd of only been like fourteen!" Yukari exclaimed.

Kitty giggled. "I said I was twenty-four years old..... but that's in human form, you never asked my true age as a Neko-Musume."

They stared at her a moment.

"I'm one hundred and twenty-five, we usually live about four hundred years, which is longer than many monsters live. We get more powerful with age, but not like vampires do. I'll happily tell you anything you want to know, but you really should be more specific with your questions." Kitty said.

Kurumu and Moka looked at each other and felt really stupid, she'd told them her secrets, but this wasn't secret information, they'd just never thought to ask about her life outside Yukai Academy.

----8:10 AM----

Kurumu lead the eager mob of 3 out of the bus to get a better look at the huge villa atop the hill about 200 yards past the large front gate they were standing in front of. With a small nod of her head she followed Kitty up to the gate, but before she could even ask how she was going to open it the gate swung open on the hinges on the left side, but didn't make a sound. She followed Kitty in and stopped just inside.

"Welcome to Shizuka-san's home, please let us take your luggage." The girl said happily.

Kurumu couldn't help but stare. Standing there were 6 Neko-Musume in their true form, they were all around 16 as best she could tell.... though she was much better at humans, they could all be in their 30's for all she knew since learning their aging slows way down after puberty, each had a different color hair, had from C to E cup breasts, and were all totally nude. "Who are the.... kittens?"

The kittens smiles all fell away and they hung their heads slightly.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kurumu asked.

The kitten that greeted them, a blonde like Kitty, took a step forward. "Thank you for the honor, but we don't deserve it. We live here in service to Shizuka-san, it is our only purpose in life. We are not worthy to be members of the family.... we are.... infertile, we can never have our own kittens and are useless to the Clan beyond a role as servant. We, and the others, are very honored to live here, Shizuka-san is most generous to us and even allows un the honor of pleasuring each other as true Neko-Musume would. Our lives are hers to do with as she pleases, we would happily die at her claws or each others if she but asked." She said submissively then bowed.

"One in every ten Neko-Musume girls is born infertile, they're usually kept as servants or workers." Kitty said casually.

"Desu! So they're like.... sex slaves?" Yukari asked excitedly.

Moka started giggling.

Kitty moved back then brought Moka forward a few steps. "Everyone, this is Moka Akashiya.... a vampire and my Bonded One."

The kittens gasped at the mere mention of a vampire, but when they heard she was their Mistress' Bonded One, they almost literally fell all over themselves to help her. To be Bonded was a sign of great honor among their Can, especially if it was with someone of higher status.... but to be Bonded to a vampire was one of the greatest honors they could hope for.

----8:30 AM----

Kurumu was smiling at Moka as she adjusted her blue thong bikini bottoms, the only thing she had on. "Oh come on Moka-chan, enjoy it. Its not like you could hide the fact you're a vampire from them, it was going to come up soon enough anyway amd you know that. Besides.... aren't they all just adorable? Oh we could have fun with them.... and how about the grey-haired den mother in charge of them, oh Kami did you see her tits, and I've never seen a bigger bush in my life!" Kurumu said excitedly, rubbed herself through her bottoms and moaned. "Even if I'm Yukari's bitch while we're here, if I know that little pervert she won't spend all her time on me.... we'll have time to play and enjoy ourselves. Kitty even said there's a little village on the other side of the island where we can go shopping or what ever, and they're even all monsters, the whole Island is totally safe Moka-chan."

"I know, but...." Moka said a little nervous.

"Moka-chan, since Kitty is bonded to you as her superior, and she owns this island.... Kami I still can't believe I just said that, it means that you own this island, this is Moka's island, and no one can come here unless you want them to. We'll have to have her fix that with the bus driver and the the Academy, but I know she'll do it for you. Moka-chan, all she wants is for you to be happy. She'll be crushed if you don't like her home and don't have a good time while you're here.... are you going to do that to our Kitty, as well as all of these lovely kittens?" Kurumu asked.

Moka whimpered as she stood there in her pink bikini and thought about what Kurumu said, she really didn't like having servants, she got that at home. "I know Kurumu-chan, this place is great, they're all beautiful, and I don't want to hurt their feeings.... but it kinda reminds me of home, and I don't know if that's good or bad. You don't know what it was like growing up in my family and having the whole world literally at your feet."

"We discussed this, we came here to relax and forget all about school and especially family. I still feel your stress from our little visit with your sister Ria.... she's a scary bitch no doubt, and I'm still kinda surprised she didn't rip my tits off after what I did to her. You promised me you'd let all that go and just be Moka, my best friend and Destined One." Kurumu said as she walked up close to Moka, gave her a hug then kissed her on the lips until she felt Moka relax a little. '_If you won't relax Moka, you leave me no choice.... I hope this works._' Kurumu thought as she slid her hands up to Moka's breasts, pausing a moment to gently squeeze them through the bikini, then up to, but not on, her shoulders near her neck. "Forgive me Moka-chan." Kurumu whispered.

Click.

-

End Chapter 6


	7. Burning Cold

Unnatural Attraction

Chapter 07: Burning Cold

By: MikeJV37

-

----8:18 AM, Snow Village, Mizore's House----

Tsukune braced himself, half expecting to meet the meanest, toughest, most cold-blooded, bitch of a mother ever to walk the planet. When Mizore opened the front door they were greeted by a woman in her 30's with long purple hair, a lolipop in her mouth, and wearing an elegant lavender kimono. He almost laughed when she submissively bowed to him. She looked like a older Mizore with a bigger chest.

"Greetings Tsukune-san, I'm Tsurara Shirayuki, Mizore's mother, I'm honored to meet my daughter's fiance, please come in.... welcome to the Shirayuki home." She said, bowing politely, then stepped aside to let them in.

Tsukune returned her bow, then went in. He was surprised at how comfortable it was, the floor, walls and ceiling were natural wood planks, the furniture was heavy but nice and looked very comfortable. Food was cooking in the kitchen, he couldn't see much of the kitchen from where he was, but he could sure smell it.

"You were expecting everything to be made of ice weren't you Tsukune-kun?" Mizore asked with a smirk.

Tsukune looked at Mizore almost shocked she'd said that, then saw the curious expression on her mother's face. "Of course not Mizore-chan, how could.... well, yes I did." He said, trying to deny it at first, looking down ashamed at the last part.

Tsurara giggled briefly. "Some homes are ice, mine is just iced over, it hasn't thawed yet. If you return in the Summer most of the buildings will look normal. And I thought your shock when you first saw me was cute, Mizore picked a good one..... she told you to be careful around me or something I'd bet."

Mizore sighed. "Mom!"

"Hush Mizore, you probably expected some crazy bitch to open the door throwing ice daggers at you." Tsurara said smiling, then laughed when she saw Tsukune hesitating. "I thought so, well get thar coat off and have a seat at the table, breakfast is almost ready." Tsurara said, turned and headed for the kitchen. "While we eat Mizore can tell me about how good a lover you are, I understand your cock is huge." Tsurara said casually just before she entered the kitchen.

Tsukune blushed neon red as he stared at Mizore in shock. Despite everything he was shocked Mizore's mother had said that so casully, not to mention just KNOWING that about him.

Mizore looked at him calmly. "What? I told you I write mom every week about what I'm doing. She'd want to know how my sexlife was, I didn't tell her anything I wasn't suppossed to, but you never said anything not telling mom how great you fucked me."

Tsukune staggered to the couch and collapsed on it face-up, an arm and leg hanging off the side.

"He's so cute when he gets all embarrassed.." Mizore said, happily amused.

'_And I thought Mizore-chan was direct.... she's got nothing on her mom. She'll take a lil getting used to._' Tsukune thought.

----8:34 AM----

"You've always been this open about.... sex, Tsurara-san?" Tsukune asked, still blushing slightly.

"Of course, as you know we have a limited time when can get pregnant, so we start preparing early. I already had several boys picked out in case she didn't find one on her own. Not many of us will get to marry a boy we love, like my Mizore-chan.... I was one of those lucky few as well.... but we lost him when Mizore-chan was little." Tsurara said, the last line sadly.

"Yeti?" Tsukune asked carefully.

Tsurara nodded sadly. "He was a volunteer Ranger, he was ambushed by three of them one night while on patrol... excuse me please, I need some more tea." She said, got up quickly without her glass and went in the kitchen.

Mizore put her hand on Tsukune's shoulder. "Its okay Tsukune, she's not upset or anything, but she really loved him a lot, it still bothers her a little she lost him so early. That's why she's so protective and wants me to find someone to love and have a bunch of children with. Trust me, if she was mad at you for bringing it up, you'd know."

Tsukune nodded, he was glad he hadn't hurt her feelings, she was more direct than he was used to, but he kinda liked her, she was a lot like Mizore. Plus, he was sure he didn't want to find out what happened if he did upset her.

Tsurara came back in and sat down. "So.... when is the wedding?"

"W,wedding.... we really haven't talked about a...." Tsukune said slightly nervous, then stopped mid-thought when a dozen large ice daggers appeared around his head.

"You do plan to marry my daughter and give her children aren't you, because if you're just using her for sex I'll...." Tsurara said coolly.

"Mom!" Mizore exclaimed.

The ice daggers vanished.

"I'm sorry Tsukune, I do that when I get nervous or upset." Tsurara said.

Tsukune sighed. "Uh... that's okay Tsurara-san, you were just worried about Mizore-chan like a good mother would be. I do love her with all my heart and.... mph!" Tsukune said and was cut off mid-sentence when Tsurara nearly leapt from her seat, raced around the small table and planted a big, passionate kiss right on his lips.

Mizore sighed as she shook her head slowly. "Mom, would you knock it off please." Mizore said.

Tsurara broke the kiss, smiling. "I'm glad to hear that Tsukune-kun, call me Tsurara-chan, and welcome to our family. Is there anything I can get you?" She said happily.

His mind hazy from the passionate Mizore-like kiss, Tsukune said the first thing that came into his mind. "A threesome would be great."

Tsurara's face lit up with joy.

"TSUKUNE! MOM!" Mizore said, that even caught her off guard and she blushed, something she rarely did.

Tsukune's mind suddenly cleared at hearing his name yelled by Mizore, he looked up and saw Tsurara's face staring at him filled with lust, a look he recognized from Mizore, she got the same look when she got really horny, and remembered what he just said. "OH KAMI, I'm sorry about that Mizore-chan I wasn't thinking, I...." Tsukune said, worried he'd upset Mizore, then just stopped, staring at Mizore very confused, she was laughing!He quickly looked back at Tsurara, she was laughing too, but unlike Mizore was holding it in. He suddenly wasn't worried anymore, he was actually a little upset. "Okay, is this some family joke or something?" He asked seriously.

Mizore took a few moments to compose herself, her lolipop still in her mouth. "Did you mean it Tsukune, about a threesome with me and mom?"

Now Tsukune was relly confused, he really didn't know how to answer that question, then he thought about her for a minute, not surprized they waited for him to answer Mizore was very patient. If it worked for Mizore and Tsurara, he'd just be totally honest too. He took a breath, let it out slowly and looked at both of them seriously. it was easy now since Tsurara had moved near her seat across from him next to Mizore. "Yes I did, not all of me, but I do think you're very beautiful Tsurara-chan, but I never meant to say anything beyond a polite compliment. My mom taught me to always be polite to women, regardless of their age. Mizore-chan is going to be very beautiful when she's older."

"Tsukune, Mizore told me all about your little parties with your three friends, though she didn't give any details other than their names and a basic description of them. Mizore-chan you really should of told me everything.... you must get that jealous streak from your father. Tsukune, Mizore told me she won't let you fuck any girl but her because they might get pregnant, which I understand, but since you're going to marry my daughter, because I'm a widow its okay if you want to fuck me. I'm well past my time to get pregnant, but I'm not dead sexually as she may think. If you'd like to fuck me, just ask. I must get you a copy of out laws and traditions to read."

Tsukune turned to Mizore. "Is this true?"

Mizore looked at him embarrassed. "Yes, with everything we've been doing, classes, the club, getting ready for Spring Break.... I kinda forgot."

Tsukune shrugged slightly as he thought how great this was, at a regular school he knew he'd still be a virgin just looking at girls, but here he was, with a beautiful fiancee, the 2 most beautiful girls at school his best friends, though he'd hadn't had sex with them, they'd all had some very intense hand and mouth contact. '_Kami I'm lucky I got sent here, this would never happen to me at a regular school._' Tsukune thought. "In that case, how about we finish breakfast, then you lovely ladies can show me around your village, we'll go skiing a couple hours, come back here for lunch.... then I'll get to know my future step-mother much better." Tsukune said, then gave her a big perverted smile.

"You definitely found a good one Mizore-chan." Tsurara said then kissed Mizore on the head.

----10:43 AM, ----

He was racing down the mountain, Mizore then Tsurara to his right both running a very close second in their friendly race, his new skis a gift from Tsurara. He raced into the almost 2 acre clearing they came through almost an hour ago and slammed on the brakes with Mizore and Tsurara. What he saw sent chills down his spine.... 6 Yeti, all about 9' tall, except 1 that looked about 12' tall. "Is there any way we can just back out of this?" He asked quietly.

"No, they'd chase us. Our only chance at running is going down hill, and we'll never get by them for that." Mizore said quietly, her fear obvious.

Swallowing sadly she sighed. "I'll distract them while you two break for the village." Tsurara said sternly but sadly.

"Mom you can't...." Mizore said, knowing what her mom was trying to do.

"Shutup Mizore, I've had a full life, and I'm sorry but this is my choice. I'm sorry I won't get to share a bed with you Tsukune-kun, please take good care of my daughter." Tsurara said sadly as she dropped her ski poles and stepped out of her skis

The Yeti roared as they started toward them across the clearing.

"Mizore, are Yeti usually found in groups like this?" Tsukube asked.

"No, usually just one or two, three at most." Mizore said.

Remember what sensei said about gangs like this.... the big one is the leader. They're just like most bullies, we take down the leader, the rest will run." Tsukune said with a little confidence.

"Tsukune.... no one has ever killed a Yeti, our ice abilities are almost useless against them.... and.... I know what you are Tsukune, you wouldn't last ten seconds against a Yeti." Mizore said.

"What do you mean Mizore?" Tsurara asked, keeping an eye on the approaching Yeti.

"Mom, Tsukune is human." Mizore said nervously. "I'm sorry, I was hoping it wouldn't come up." Mizore said.

Before Tsurara could say anything the 5 smaller Yeti attacked,.2 went for Tsurara, 2 for Mizore, 1 for Tsukune.

Tsurara and Mizore immediately transformed, huge ice claws on their hands, they froze all 5 in a huge block of ice and moved to take Tsukune away.

A moment later the ice shattered as they broke free, angrier than before.

"You won't hurt Tsukune!!" Mizore screamed as she sent wave after wave of ice daggers a them, which all shattered on impact with their thick little more than making them flinch from the hits.

Tsurara followed in, a huge ice axe in each hand. "Run Tsukune!" She yelled then leapt high in the air, raising the axes to strike.

Mizore telling Tsurara he was human had shocked him, he thought she didn't know, and for the moment he'd forgotten that was no longer true. He watched, almost horrified as Tsurara's axes shattered on her target before she was knocked away, hitting the ground hard and bounced a few times before stopping. Then Mizore was hit.... hard. She flew hack past him and slammed into a tree back first, hitting with huge 'CRACK' then fell face down in the snow.... and didn't move.

MIZORE!" Tsurara screamed is terror.

The thunderous roar of the 6 Yeti didn't even register in his ears as he turned to look at his girlfriend lying sprawled facedown in the snow, possibly dead from the imprint she'd left in the big tree trunk.

Tsurara got to her knees, sitting on her ice-clawed feet, tears streaming down her face as she prayed that her only child wasn't dead. She heard the deafening roars of the Yeti and saw Tsukune shaking. "I'm sorry Mizore-chan, I...." She said then froze when she heard it, a sound that would be burned into her very soul forever.... the sound of pure, unbridled rage that froze her and the Yeti in their tracks. Her head whipped around frantically to find what could scare Yeti.... then she found it, Tsukune was transforming as he quickly grew is size. She was in awe as the raging beast that used to be Tsukune, who leapt forward at blinding speed at 2 of the Yeti and ripped them both in half before landing on all fours, he turned and leapt again, turning in the air he crushed the side of the head of the nearest Yeti with a back kick, which the claws of that foot promptly ripped off, and as he came down ripped Yeti number 4 and 5 open from neck to crotch and landed facing the leader and dropped to all fours.

"**FEAR MY WRATH!**" Tsukune yelled with incredible demonic power, then took a fast, but very deep breath.

Tsurara watched in stunned awe, Tsukune's voice sent shivers fown her spine, but it wasn't fear, then he lurched forward and roared. This was no normal roar, it was like 100 thunderclaps going off at once, continuously. She saw the air radiating from Tsukune's mouth outward in a widening cone, what she could only describe as ripples, like waves in still water when you drop something in. The instant the waves hit the ground the snow vaporized and the ground crumbled to dust, and when it hit the last Yeti not an instant after he roared, it shook as if in an earthquake and roared in agony, then with a thunderous crash exploded into nothing, not even blood remained.... then the trees for as far as she could see from where she was, shattered into nothing. When he finished she watched him, still unable to move, stand and walk to Mizore then drop to his knees. He knelt there, not moving, just staring down at her. She quickly crawled over to them, ingoring the pain of what she figured was at least 6 broken ribs, and looked at him, he seemed to be afraid to touch her. She reached out, her hand shaking, and checked Mizore's neck. "She's alive! Please Tsukune, help me get her back to the village I'm too hurt to carry her, our Priestess can heal her if she gets there in time." Tsurara pleaded.

Tsukune carefully picked her up and layed her over his broad, furry right shoulder, scooped up Tsurara in his left arm, and took off running for the village at blinding speed, his thick mane of black hair whipping behind him.

Tsurara felt the wind whipping past her at a speed she'd never felt before, but it wasn't actually hitting her, it seemed to bend around Tsukune as he ran, the trees passing her like a solid blur, when they slowed down a moment later she knew they were in the village. "The Ice Tower in the middle of the village, top floor!"

He ran to the tower, which you could see from anywhere in the village, paused a moment near the 2 guards by the only door, half squatted then jumped and crashed through the small 5th floor window and foot thick hard ice wall like nothing. He saw a tall, extraordinarily beautiful woman with long white hair in an almost glowing silver-white kimono. "Are you the Priestess she told me to find?" Tsukune asked calmly but powerfully, hinting it was Tsurara with a shrug of his left shoulder.

The door flew open and guards began pouring in, but they stopped when the Priestess raised a hand. "I've been expecting you Tsukune Aono, please place them on the floor, I will heal them." She said as she stood, basically glided across the floor to Mizore without making a sound, knell down and began chanting to hersef as she slowly waved her hands over Mizore's body, which started to glow white as her eyes turned a pure white. After a few minutes she stopped and turned to the guards. "You may all leave." The Priestess said gently.

Without a moment of hesitation they all nodded and left, shutting the door.

Despite being in pain Tsurara got on her knees and bowed as low as she could in submission. "Please forgive our intrusion, but my daughter...." Tsurara said with as much humility and respect as she could.

"I know what transpired, please stand." The Priestess interrupted politely.

Tsurara obeyed, but kept a submissive posture, even as the Priestess healed her.

"Wh.... what happened?" Mizore said as she half opened her eyes, sat up a little and looked around, the first thing her eyes focused on was the transformed Tsukune towering over her, he was almost as big as the Yeti she fought, and except for the tattered shorts that used to be his pants and a huge black mane of hair surrounding his head and framing his animal-like face, covered in almost golden yellow fur.

"Morning sleepyhead." Tsukune said warmly, as he had many times before, though his voice was a little deeper now.

Mizore's eyes got as big as saucers. "Tsu.... Tsukune-kun.... is that really you?" Mizore asked nervously.

"Surprise." He said with a small smile.

"But the Yeti...." Mizore said.

"Tsukune killed them all." Tsurara said proudly.

Tsukune transformed back, it hurt but he could take it, it got a little easier each time. Fortunately, when he changed back to normal his clothes returned, a gift from Jezella-sensei as part of his power. "I've wanted to tell you, but didn't know how."

Mizore quickly got to her feet, threw her arms around his neck, squeezing tightly, and kissed him with everything she had.

The Priestess smiled, raising her hand briefly to stop Tsurara from asking, and walked up to the kissing couple. "Would you like to marry now, Mizore is fertile."

"You mean the next time we.... make love, I'll get pregnant?" Mizore asked excitedly, and the Priestess nodded. "Please Tsukune, let's do it now.... to be married by the Priestess is a great honor." Mizore pleaded.

Tsukune smiled and nodded.

----11:26 AM, Tsurara's House----

Tsukune carried Mizore across the livingroom, stopping near the couch.

"Tsukune honey.... what did the Priestess say to you after we left, in the few minutes you were alone with her?"Mizore asked.

"Sorry Mizore-chan, I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone, not even you." Tsukune said.

Mizore pouted a moment then sighed. "Okay, but only because it was her, but no more secrets okay, Promise me."

"I promise Mizore-chan. Now, I believe I have another promise to keep. Tsurara...." Tsukune said..

"Wait a moment Tsukune, please put Mizore down." Tsurara interrupted politely, then bowed.

Tsukune put Mizore down, she had that same 'important talk' face he'd seen on his mother many times. "Is something wrong?"

"No Tsukune-san, but what I have to say is very important. Earlier you saved our lives. I lost my husband to a Yeti attack as you know, and have fought them many times over the years, but even with a gun I have never seen anyone kill a Yeti as easily as you did.... and you killed six, five of them with your.... claws. Just before that Mizore said you were human, I don't know if you were or weren't human when you met her, you aren't now, but that doesn't matter to me. You did us and the entire village a huge favor today. I can can never repay you for what you did, but I'm going to try. Tsukune Aono, husband of my daughter and future father of her children.... as Head of the Shirayuki household, I hearby give my position as Head of the family and all worldly possesions to you, and submit myself to you as your most loyal, submissive slave." Tsurara said sincerely, got on her knees and flattened herself to the floor in total submission.

They stared at Tsurara a few minutes, before Mizore managed to find her voice. "Please mom, you...."

"Mizore...." Tsurara interrupted, sitting up on her feet. "Please don't disgrace me, I know what I'm doing. I love you Mizore, and I dearly loved your father and will as long as I live, but I've been celebate for fifteen years, and though I can't have any more children I'm not dead as a woman and don't wish to spend the rest of my life alone. Damn tradition, I don't care if I'm his slave and get banned from the village forever, I almost lost you today Mizore-chan, and we'd all be dead if not for Tsukune.... I almost died of heartbreak when I lost your father, and I will not go through that kind of pain again. I know what kind of man you are Tsukune, and since you married Mizore I want you to have your own home, this is the very least I can do for you Tsukune. As close as Mizore and I are, we're still mother and daughter, but for you I would pleasure you and Mizore in any way you desired. If Mizore is like me sexually, and I believe she is, then you've found her Masochistic streak.... she got that from me Tsukune. I will not take no for an answer, accept my offer, take us to my bed, impregnate my daughter and let me show you my gratitude as only an experienced woman can." Tsurara said seriously, but calmly.

"She won't give up on this will she Mizore-chan?" Tsukune asked.

Mizore shook her head. "No, mom is relentless once she gets an idea in her head. That's why I asked you to be polite to her."

Tsukune ran his fingers through his hair and let out a long sigh. "My parents is gonna shit when I tell them this.... I accept Tsurara, let's go."

Tsurara smiled, got to her feet, nodded, then headed for the stairs with them following.

-

End Chapter 7


	8. Hot Blooded

Unnatural Attraction

Chapter 08: Hot Blooded

By: MikeJV37

-

----8:31 AM, Kitty's Villa, Kurumu & Moka's Room----

Kurumu saw the look of surprize on Moka's face when she pulled off her rosary, then quickly stepped away as the demonic energy surrounded Moka, and a moment later she was standing before the taller, white-haired Moka, the pink bikini top now straining to to contain her now E cup breasts, unstead of the C cups it was made to. "Are you mad?" She asked submissively, this Moka still hadn't accepted her as far as she knew.

Moka did a full stretch, her now hard nipples straining the bikini top a little more.

Kurumu put her hands behind her back, stuck out her chest and spread her legs wide. "Should I know my place?" She asked submissively, ready to take any punisjment Moka wanted to give her, even death.

Her face emotionless, Moka walked casualy up to Kurumu and with her right index finger raised Kurumu's head under her chin, then leaned in close. "Before I decide what to do to you Kurumu Kurono.... you will answer my questions honestly, if you even attempt to decive me, I will destroy the rosary and if you ever touch me again I will kill you.... understood?" Moka said seriously.

"Hai, Moka-san." Kurumu said.

"First....I felt the difference when I transformed, my other self has gotten much stronger, Jezella-sensei believes my other self is almost ready to take the test for the next belt. but just needs to believe in herself a little more. If she did I wouldn't be standing here now, correct?" Moka said.

"Hai, Moka-san." Kurumu said.

"This is what you are trying to do, simply nod if I'm right.... good. Second, during the.... visit, by my sister Ria you displayed a great deal of courage embarrassing her like that.... she could of very easily killed you. I think the only reason she spared you is because of father and most likely the Chairman. My other self didn't tell you this, but Ria is Father's personal assassin and enforcer for our businesses. While killing is sometimes required, Ria takes great pleasure in her duty and normally does not hesitate to kill when offended or simply to make her point. Make no mistake Succubus, she will not forget or forgive you, and at her first opportunity will seek revenge on you and everyone you care about. I am your only protection against her.I know you aren't as stupid as you act, while I would expect Kitty to defend me, as she is honor bound to do so as any servant would her mistress. you were aware of the risks beforehand and acted cleverly to both protect my other self and subtley embarress Ria at the same time, where Kitty would of simply attacked and very likely of been killed, which is why you've earned a measure of my respect and trust Kurumu Korono. Continue to impress me.... and I will submit to you sexually. I allowed Kitty to service me as a slave as part of the Bonding, and while you have sampled the nectar of my other self's flower.... that is nothing compared to the pleasures I can give you. If you wish to experience the full passion of a Vampire's love, you will not fail either of us. You will not speak of this to anyone.... now, we will meet my new servants then we will see what pleasures this Island has to offer. Come." Moka said then stood, turned and headed for the door.

Kurumu smiled ear-to-ear for a momet, then surpressed the joy she was feeling. "Moka-san?"

Moka stopped and looked back at Kurumu. "You wish to ask me something?"

Kurumu nodded. "I know it dosn't bother the other Moka, but.... can't the sun kill vampires?" Kurumu asked nervously.

Moka laughed. "You must stop watching human movies about us. Unlike in the movies humans make about vampires, we don't burst into flame in sunlight.... while is true it bothers us, depending on our age, after we've fed we can withstand full, direct sunlight from six to twenty-four hours with no discomfort, if we're weak from hunger or seriously injured the sun could kill a vampire in a few hours if unable to feed, even my sister Ria. My father however is an Elder Vampire, he's at least a thousand years old, a year of direct sunlight without feeding wouldn't kill him. I know from my other self that the only barrier over the island is to cloak us from prying eyes. If you're truely worried for me, I will feed again.... a snack would be nice. I normally don't indulge as it can be dangerous to the source, but you are a Succubus, not a himan, so you can withstand the strain. Would you make that sacrifice, not out of fear, or obligation, not as a friend or even your Destined One.... would you do this for me not to earn a favor or for any kind of reward, simply because I asked to feed from you? Think carefully before you answer."

Kurumu stood there seriously thinking about what Moka said. '_Would I let a vampire feed on me because they asked to, knowing there would be nothing in it for me except to help them?_' Kurumu thought. Before she came to Yukai Academy she knew the answer would be an immediate no, but she'd grown a lot as a person in the last 4 months.... she knew the answer. "Yes." Kurumu said confidently.

A small smile subtley curled the corners of Moka's mouth. "Lay on the bed." Moka .

Kurumu went back to the bed, sat near the edge, left leg out with her foot on the floor, her right leg straight out to her side, 2 puncture marks on her inner thigh next to her plump lips, only thinly covered by snug bikini bottoms that hid nothing of her womanhood but skin and hair. Moka's rosary was still clutched in her hand.

"Please be yourself, as you said.... we're safe here." Moka said as she walked to the bed where Kurumu was. She didn't show any outward reaction when Kurumu changed, she saw her wings and tail and felt her power surge and knew right away exactly how strong Kurumu was. '_For her age and race she's quite impressive, so Succubi also grow stronger from sexual experience as we do with age, interesting._' Moka thought as she stopped near Kurumu then got down on her knees and put her hands on Kurumu's thighs. "Are you sure you wish to do this, I won't be offended if you change your mind, but I'm not as gentle as my other self, the experience will be far more intense, both the pain and pleasure you will feel."

"I'm sure, who you are has nothing to do with it." Kurumu said, but wished it was more personal, even sexual..

Moka saw the very faint look in her eyes and knew Kurumu wished it was more personal. She smiled, showing her long fangs. "Thank you for doing this for me.... Kurumu-chan." Moka said, saw Kurumu's face just as her words were fully registering, then opened her mouth wide and sank her fangs into her other self's usual feeding spot, and with her right hand pulled aside Kurumu's bottoms exposing the smooth lips guarding her womanhood.... and slipped in 2 fingers.

Kurumu gasped in shock, pain and pleasure, all more intense than any the other Moka has done to her, and all hitting her at once. She fell back onto the bed and threw her left leg wide as she quickly grabbed and tore off her bottoms. Despite everything, she was careful not to damage the rosary in her right hand, no other thoughts were in her mind.

Moka drank for only about 30 seconds then stopped, the wound closing almost instantly, licked the spilled drops off her thigh as she continued to work Kurumu's most sensitive area with far greater speed, skill and technique than her other self could. A few moments after she finished feeding off Kurumu's very rich, delicious blood, noting it tasted even better when she was transformed, removed her fingers and only using her thumb and index finger grabbed Kurumu's steel hard 5" clit and pinched a specific spot on it with far greater force than her other self could. She smiled when Kurumu let out a blood-curdling scream as her whole body locked up, then went totally limp. She stood as saw the look of pure bliss on Kurumu's unconscious face. The door flew open and she turned around to see Yukari, Kitty, the den mother and a dozen kittens rush in. "**You dare barge into my room during a private moment between me and Kurumu?**" Moka snarled as she raised her right fist. "**Know your....**"

Yukari dropped to her knees in terror when she saw Moka's true self and heard the first angry words, everyone else did too, but continued until they were flat against the floor in the most submissive bow possible.

"Dear Kami no." Yukari whimpered as her short life passed before her eyes, which she snapped shut when she hear Moka start to say her favorite phrase, tears pouring down her cheeks...

Just before her anger erupted Moka saw Yukari's tear soaked face, instantly knew Yukari thought she was about to die.... and realized she was about to attack, possibly even kill, 2 of the only 5 people in the world, including her family and their servants, that ever really cared about her as a person and would happily die to protect her for the same reason. This realization ripped through her mind like a bolt of lightning and oblitered every emotional barrier she'd ever built up to protect and seperate herself from everyone she'd been raised to see as inferior. '_Know your place Moka Akashiya._' She thought. Know you place.... those 3 words she'd used hundreds of times, it was even on her family crest, but now they truely meant something to her.... she'd finally found her place. "Yukari, Kitty, please stand, the rest of you may leave, no one will be hurt." Moka said calmly, some of her emotions showing on her face.

Everyone immediately obeyed, only Yukari even dared to glance at Moka.

Moka turned back to the bed, carefully woke Kurumu and helped her up. "Kurumu, please stand with them, I have something important to say." Moka said gently, almost submissively.

Kurumu instantly noticed the change in Moka, this wasn't the Moka she was used to, that was something she'd expect from the pink-haired Moka, not this one. She nodded and moved next to Yukari, Kitty on the other side of her little friend. "Is something wrong Moka, did something happen while I was passed out?"

Moka moved forward a few steps so she was in front of Yukari, removed her bikini top and bottoms and got down on her knees. "I, Moka Akashiya, a full-blooded vampire.... have been an arrogant bitch that let her pride blind her to the truth. I've been demanding that you, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Shizuka Nekonome, as well as Mizore Shiryuki and Tsukune Aono earn my trust and respect..... I should of been spending my time trying to earn your trust and respct, but I had my head so far up my own ass I couldn't see past my own stupid pride as a vampire. Kurumu-san, while you were passed out they barged in I'd hurt you.... and I nearly attacked them. I almost killed two of the only people that ever gave a damn about me as a person. I humble myself before you, I beg your forgiveness and offer myself to you to do with as you want. I'll accept any punishment for my offenses against you. Moka Akashiya, know your place." Moka said with total sincerity and humility, then bowed low, resting her forehead on the floor at Yukari's feet.

All 3 just stood there and stared at Moka in shock, they couldn't believe that.... THIS Moka had just apologized and totally submittid to them like Kitty did.

Yukari finally wiped away the tears still on her cheeks, straightened her dark blue one-piece suit, and putting her hands on Moka's shoulders carefuly lifted her to her knees. "You're.... sorry? You're my friend.... well the other Moka-chan is.... I thought you were going to kill me. We all heard Kurumu-chan scream and.... you really scared me Moka, but even the first few weeks after I met you when I thought about what it'd be like to see you as weak and scared as I felt.... I even had a dream about taking your power with my magic, beating you up and making you lick my pussy as my slave, but I never...." Yukari said.

"Would you like me to Yukari-san?" Moka interrupted submissively.

Yukari's eyes got as big as saucers and her jaw dropped.

Kurumu and Kitty had the same reaction.

"Please Mistress Moka, you mustn't do...." Kitty said.

"Don't call me Mistress, I'm not worthy, I abused you more than anyone, from now on, I'm your bitch." Moka interrupted.

"I can't let you do that mis.... Moka, but I'd be honored to be your friend and lover, below Kurumu in status." Kitty said.

"As you wish, thank you Nekonome-chan." Moka said politely.

"I think I prefer being called Kitty, I really like it." Kitty said and smiled.

"You'd do that Moka, desu?" Yukari asked, excited but cautious.

"I would Yukari-chan. Thank you Kitty. Kurumu-chan, I give myself to you heart and soul as my Mate and Destined One." Moka said.

Yukari took a step forward, bravely getting face-to-face with Moka's true self. "It's not that I don't trust you Moka, I do, but that's twice you've threatened to kill me.... and this time I really thought you were going to do it, like our months of friendship with the nice Moka-chan meant nothing to you." Yukari said bravely, despite feeling some fear, her trust in Moka had been shaken. "You said you were sorry for what you did, even got on your knees and sounded sincere.... I'm sorry Kurumu-chan, but I want her to prove to me this isn't some trick and this Moka is never gonna scare me again."

"Name it Yukari, just tell me how I can prove to you I've really changed." Moka said.

"If you really are nice now, like the other Moka, then Kurumu-chan gets to have sex with you before me, and I'll apologize for what I do, if you're lying then you deserve this anyway for being a super bitch and scaring us so much. You wanna make up with us and prove you're really sorry.... then you'll let me kick you in the pussy as hard as I can!" Yukari said fiercely. She knew the mean Moka would never let anyone attack her there, it was the meanest place a girl could hit another girl.

Moka smiled. "You're going to be a very powerful witch one day Yukari, you know a female vampire is too vain and arrogant to let herself be struck in the very heart of her womanhood. The old me would of slapped you down for even saying that.... if my humiliation will restore your trust in me, then I agree.... do your worst." Moka said, layed on her back and spread her legs straight out to the sides, then rubbed herself to get her clit partially arroused, she only needed a few inches exposed. "Here's your target Yukari.... this is my sweetspot, hit me right here.... with everything you have, and I guarentee you'll knock me out. Even a Succubus can't match our sensitivity." Moka said, when she said 'right here' she was pointing to the lowest exposed part of the underside of her clit.

Yukari looked up at Kurumu, who nodded. Yukari backed up to the wall and lined up her target. She took several breaths to focus herself like she'd been trained. She wasn't a great jumper, and because of her age and size she didn't have the upperbody strength of the older girls, especially since she was basically human, though she had a very strong grip, so most of her attacks were kicks. The was her strongest move, a running front kick, and thanks to some painful stretching, at least at first, she could now kick straight up, even put both feet behind her head.... something Kurumu showed her. Calling up all her rage and fear for this Moka, she ran in as fast as she could and with a scream put everything she had into her kick.... hit her target dead center and bent Moka's clit back nearly flat against he mound for just an instant.

That was enough though, her defenses totally down, she let out a scream of agony that 's, every muscle in her body locked up at once, he body arched up, for a moment only her hands and feet touched the floor, then she collapsed out cold.

Yukari stumbled a little from the sudden stop, and had to cover her ears, but when she looked at Moka she swallowed, a little nervous. "She really let me do it, I didn't really think she'd.... is, is she okay Kurumu-chan?" Yukari asked nervously.

Kitty was on her knees, her face filled with worry at what she'd been forced to watch without acting.

Kurumu stepped up close, kneeled and checked Moka's vitals, Jezella-sensei had shown her a few things, she was best suited for a nursing role among their group.."She's okay, but she's out cold just like she said she'd be.... she really is far more sensitive than the other Moka. Don't worry though, she just fed off my blood before you guys barged in, but that may of been the best thing that could of happened to her. Moka told me all about herself, she'll wake up in a minute, two at the most and won't even be sore.... well, maybe a little sore for a few minutes." Kurumu said then stood. "I'll stay here, you two tell the staff to set up four lounge chairs on the deck by the pool, fix 3 iced fruit drinks and a tomato juice, we'll be out in a few minutes. If everything isn't ready, I'll personally rip each and every one of their hairy pussies bald." Kurumu said sternly. "Oh, while we're at the villa, no clothes for anyone unless me or Moka say so. Except for you Yukari because you don't change, everyone is to be in their true form, we don't have to hide here." She said with a smile, then saw them leave, Yukari with a big smile.

----4 Minutes Later, By The Pool----

Kurumu walked out with Moka, both still in their true form and nude, Moka's rosary on the dresser in their room. She saw 2 empty lounge chairs between Yukari on the right and Kitty on the left, both also nude, a kitten putting suntan lotion on them. Next to each empty chair was a kitten holding a drink. They went to their chairs, Kurumu's was next to Yukari. She took her drink and sipped it "Mmm, yummy! Be a dear and lotion me up.... I'd hate to get burned somewhere embarrassing." Kurumu said sweetly, being flirty.

Moka walked around to the other side of Yukari and leaned down over her, breasts hanging over Yukari's small chest. "Are we friends again Yukari?"

Yukari opened her eyes, first seeing the large bare breasts hanging above her temptingly, then looked up into Moka's red, slitted eyes and smiled. "Desu! Of course we're friends.... and I'm sorry I kicked you in the pussy, are you okay now?"

Smiling,, Moka stood and put her left foot on the chair by Yukari's hip, which spread her legs and gave Yukari a full, unobstructed view of what was between them. "You tell me Yukari-chan."

Yukari reached up, hesitating only a moment, then ran her hand along Moka's smooth, plump, love lips and across the thick but neat triangle of white hair on her mound. "Desu.... your skin is even softer than mine.... oh, you look beautiful." Yukari said before pulling her hand back.

"Thank you.... and soon, you'll get a much.... closer.... look." Moka said seductively as she slowly put her foot down, strolled over to her chair took her tomato juice, sipped it and layed down. "Lotion me.".

"You're just too much Moka-chan." Kurumu said playfully as a kitten rubbed lotion on her breasts..

"If you've got it.... flaunt it." Moka said proudly.

-

End Chapter 8


	9. Magical Passion

Unnatural Attraction

Chapter 09: Magical Passion

By: MikeJV37

-

----9:03 PM, Spring Break Day 1, Kitty's Villa, Yukari's Room----

Yukari was lying on her bed, on her stomach, lazily kicking her legs. Directly in front of her was her personal spell book, laid open against the pillows with 2 other books borrowed from Kitty's Library. Even though Kitty wasn't a spellcaster, Yukari was glad her people had an inate magical talent and habit of collecting things, like books in Kitty's case. She studied the pages of the books again, then went back to working on the new spell in her book. Her martial arts training had made her magic stronger, along with her body. She'd been working on this spell for almost 2 months, but with the new books she'd found, she was finally making progress and almost had the final, most important part of the spell solved. Magic was a tricky thing, especially for witches, if you messed up a big spell you could do serious damage to yourself, your friends, or even unleash something horrible. She was a high D-Class witch, but this was a high C-Class spell, not beyond her ability, but she couldn't make a mistake casting it. It wasn't dangerous, but she was trying for a very specific effect, and that was the hard pard. "Change that.... then I have to carry the boobies...." Yukari said seriously, then her head went up, she smirked and starting laughing hard. "Carry the boobies!" Yukari exclaimed, her face red from laugher. After a few minutes she was on her back giggling and suddenly sat straight up. "DESU, THAT'S IT!" Yukari exclaimed happily, flipped onto her stomach, grabbed her pencil and started working furiously on the formula.

----9:49 PM----

"Desu! I am soo smart, I made two new spells.... well, one spell, and an advanced version. I better test the little one before I try the big one." Yukari said, grabbed her wand and got off the bed. Moving to the open part of the large room she stood in the middle of the big rug, raised her wand and focused her mind on what she wanted to do. When she felt she was ready she waved her wand in a specific pattern, making the heart at the end glow brightly, and with a snap of her wrist pointed the wand and cast her spell.

----9:51 PM, Kurumu & Moka's Room----

Kurumu laid in the bed with Moka, both in their true form, her eyes glazed over, cuddling with her white-haired lover. "Three and a half hours.... oh dear Kami, my.... my poor pussy, I didn't think it possible, but.... for once in my life ... I'm not horny. You were.... unbelievable Moka-chan, even I'm amazed at what you can do in bed. Every little part of me is filled with joy and contentment." Kurumu said and kissed Moka, who smiled back.

Moka suddenly sat up when she heard a scream she knew instantly was from Yukari. "Something happened to Yukari, come on!" Moka said, noticably worried.

Not even asking, she jumped out of bed and ran for the door behind Moka, she had great hearing, but she knew Moka's was far superior in her true form. She followed Moka down the hall to Yukari's room where Moka threw open the large door. She didn't know if it was locked, but doubted that would matter for Moka. She stopped about 3' in, to Moka's right side, her eyes got big as saucers and her jaw dropped, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Yukari?" Kurumu asked, stunned.

"It's a new spell I've been working on, I just finished it and it worked great, Desu!" Yukari exclaimed happily.

Moka focused her slitted red eyes on Yukari's bed. "Are those books from Kitty's library?" Moka asked calmly.

Yukari's smiled faded a little. "Well.... yes, two of them are, but she said I could borrow them!"

Kurumu's eyebrows went up, she walked over to Yukari and got down on 1 knee. "Yukari-chan, did you do what I think you did.... because those look very familiar." Kurumu said with a slight smirk.

"Well.... yes. So what do you both think of little me with Kurumu-chan's big boobies?" Yukari said.

Kurumu half glared, half smirked at Yukari as she stood, Moka walked up next to her. "What do you think Moka?"

Moka reached out, very firmly grabbed and squeezed Yukari's new F cup breasts a few moments then let go and licked her figertips. "They look and feel like yours Kurumu-chan, but still taste like Yukari....is this all you did?" Moka asked, the last part calm but firm.

"Desu!, I promise....this is all the spell does!" Yukari said quickly, as she was now a little nervous.

"Calm down Yukari. You aren't suppossed to copy people, even part of them, without permission.... but I don't mind this time, just ask from now , and our special plans for tomorrow are still on, I'm really kinda flattered you copied my big beautiful breasts when you could of done anyone's, even Feleena the Den Mother.... but if you'd done that you probably couldn't stand, much less walk. Though I must say that would be something to see.... don't you agree Moka-chan?"

Moka smiled. Feleena's giant hangers on little Yukari.... sounds fun." Moka said and smiled slyly. "Okay, cancel the spell and get to bed Yukari, we have big plans for tomorrow and you'll need your rest."

Yukari cancelled the spell, hugged them goodnight, waited for them to leave and close the door. "I just hope they give me what I need to do the other spell." Yukari whispered hopefully to herself.

----11:30 AM, Snow Village, Shirayuki House----

Tsukune watched Mizore strip, he wasn't surprized Tsurara, now in a lavender kimono, didn't react. As he took his shirt off he never thought that when he got married he'd spend his honeymoon not only in his wife's home, but her mother's bedroom, and with her watching.... and the idea of having sex with her as well had never entered his mind. He had to admit that she was attractive for her age, and that they were monsters didn't phase him anymore, 5 months ago he would of laughed at this idea as something you'd read on some fanfic site, but now he was actally finding this.... exciting. He pulled off his other sock, tossing them and his shoes by his shirt, and looked at Tsurara a moment. "I can't believe I'm about to make love to my new wife in front of her mother, and in her bed." Tsukune said and laughed a moment. He undid his pants, took a deep breath and yanked them and his underwear down to his ankles and kicked them off.

Tsurara gasped at his semi-erect cock swinging between his legs. "Oh Kami! Mizore didn't exaggerate, you're huge!" Tsurara said, her shock quickly turning into lust. She did some calculations in her head. "You must be.... sixteen inches, and so thick! You can handle that Mizore? I saw some big cocks in my youth, but never one that big."

Mizore smiled and briefly rubbed her now hard nipples. "Mouth and pussy, all sixteen inches!" She said proudly and lustily, brought Tsukune to the bed, sat him on the right side, kneeled, waved her mom over so she could see them, then using her hands lifted, stroked, then opening wide, fed all sixteen inches down her throat, and began her practiced routine, she knew everything he liked and was soon giving him the best blowjob she ever had, but she was carefully keeping track of his reactions, she wanted to be sure his first load as her husband was 'the money shot' that got her pregnant.

Tsurara watched, she was impressed at how good Mizore was, snow girls learned how to please their men quickly, but Mizore was a natural, practically a sexual genious. '_Mizore is almost as good as I am after only four months, I was with her father over three years.... though he was only half the size of Tsukune. I hope my body will still adapt, if not he'll split me in half._' Tsurara thought, both excited and worried.

Mizore continued for several minutes, and though he barely fit in her mouth and stretched her cheeks a ittle, she'd quickly learned to love the feeling of his manhood fillng her mouth and throat. She hadn't let him out of her mouth or even fully out of her throat since starting almost 5 minutes ago, and despite her exertion was fine because she was a snow girl, a human girl would be choking right now form lack of air, but because of the intense cold and high altitude her people had several adaptations, 1 of them being extra air passages for more air at higher altitudes, this is what allowed her to literally deepthroat even Tsukune. She was also glad they'd also adapted to compensate for their limited time to get pregant, unlike human girls her body would adapt to allow a male of nearly any size to fit insde her snugly which assured she could get pregnant regardless of what her partner was. The instant she felt the signs from his body she pulled him out, quickly moved him back onto the bed got up and mounted him, glancing at her mother with a smile before she positioned him and simply dropped all the down onto him, her butt hitting his thighs, driving all 16" into her already wet pussy with ease. A moment later she felt his hands crush her breasts, which sent waves of pleasure through her body before she began riding him as he mauled her chest.

Tsurara watched intently as Tsukune pumped Mizore hard and fast, and as their pleasure intensified, so did hers. She was desperate to rip off her kimono and maul herself to her first mind blowing orgasm in a long time, but wanted that honor to belong to Tsukune, as if she was his new bride. Part of her felt silly for thinking like a teenager again, but she couldn't help herself,.something about him just made her want to do it. She sucked and swished the lolipop in her mouth vigorously, the stick literally dancing in front of her pursed lips. She was glad she'd changed as soon as she got to her room, getting her clothes off when it was her turn would be like torture.... but in the bad, non-sexual way.

----An Unnamed Realm----

She stod calmly as blow after blow struck her huge bare breasts, each sounded like a thunderclap and carried enough power to decapitate any monster short of an Elder Vampire.... but they only sent ripples through her breasts, a feeling she found enjoyable. Then several thunderous kicks landed directly between her spread legs, which only got little moans from her at the pleasant tingles it gave her. Finally her attacker dropped to her knees, breathing hard and covered in sweat. "Feel better now?".She asked calmly.

She took a few deep breaths then stood, just as nude as the bigger woman standing before her. "Hai.... thank you. I still think it'd be better if you'd just let me kill that fucking bitch now and get this over with. I really like them, and I know you do too.... do we have to let them go through this? You could end this right now, one word from you and even that old bloodsucker would...."

"You know I can't do that." The older woman interrupted. "I won't get directly involved, even what I'll allow you to do is limited. I let you handle that incident at the warehouse didn't I?"

She nodded. "I'm grateful for that. I know they would of saved her, but you know its safer for them to stay in the shadows as long as possible. That's why you let me kill them and the Chairman covered it up, to keep that kitsune asshole from arresting them and anti-thesis from noticing them until they're ready."

The older woman just nodded and smiled when her young apprentice pouted cutely. "You mean you didn't want your little one to be hurt."

She suddenly blushed brightly and looked down at the ground. "I never could hide anything from you.... yes, I want to protect her because I love her. She was hated for what she is, I was feared for the same reason. Please.... let me do something to help them, at least my little one.... even you can't see everything."

The woman just smiled kindly. "Already done. I didn't need my power to know you'd ask me that, but you know it will cost you....but I will let you decide your sacrifice. Give up one of my special favors.... or wear the gold ring?"

She flinched at the last line and on reflex ran her right hand over the silver ring holding her ponytail. "My other limiter.... but you promised I'd only have to wear the silver one while I was there."

"I'm sorry, but you can join them for summer vacation with a quarter of your power, or the Festival with half.... what is your choice?" The woman said almost sadly, she didn't want to do this to her apprentice but there was a price to pay for her using her power, as they both knew.

The girl thought a moment and sighed. "I'll wear it, I know what this will cost me, but it will be worth it." She said calmly but sad, took the ring from her Mistress' hand when she held it out, and snapped it in place next to the silver ring holding her ponytail and felt her power get cut in half..

"Come on, let's go back." She said in an almost motherly voice, took her young friend's hand and they vanished.

----11:43 AM, Snow Village, Shirayuki House----

"TSUK-U-U-U-U-UNE!" Mizore screamed as a massive orgasm ripped through her body and soul for almost 2 minutes, then collapsed forward onto him. "Thank you." Mizore cooed quietly then drifted off to sleep.

Tsurara watched a moment. "Is she asleep?" When he nodded she smiled. "Has she ever fallen asleep after you made love, even like this?"

"No.... not after the first time, we usually go four or five times before she wears out." Tsukune said tiredly.

"She's pregnant. Let me explain.... unlike human girls, or even most monsters, we know within two or three minutes because we'll fall asleep, even if we aren't tired.... oh, you better pull out now." Tsurara said, smiling.

Tsukune nodded and did as she said, laying her next to him.

Tsurara moved to the end of the bed. "Look, that's why."

Tsukune sat up quickly and crawled about 2 feet to look between Mizore's legs. He didn't know why, he'd seen her pussy dozens of times. "Wow, does that always happen?" He asked when Mizore's lips seemed to close tighter than a clamshell.

"Yes, she'll open up again in the morning. You can still have sex, but you can't go as deep, eight maybe ten inches at most, her body won't let you. Even that will only be possible for the first month, as far as vaginal sex. She can still do everyting else though, even the rough stuff, just watch the stomach and pussy, we're tougher than human woman there as far as protecting the baby, but we have limits. Most of us switch to oral only at that point, until the baby is born at least. Did she tell you what happens to us after our first child is born or how long we're pregnant?" Tsurara said.

"Only a little, we didn't talk about it much." Tsukune said as he sat up and gently slid Mizore's sleeping body to the far side of the huge bed then gave her a kiss and smiled. "She's so beautiful when she's sleeping. She did say that you're only pregnant six months, but after that you're just like human women."

"I know you noticed my breasts, like human women our breasts swell up with milk around the start of the fifth month, some a little some a lot, but what makes us different is this." Tsurara said and untied her kimono. "Did Mizore tell you when I married her father that I was a C cup like her...." Tsurara said and dropped her kimono. "We keep our size. They're a little saggy now, but still full, firm to the touch.... and double F cups. I hope you don't mind.... I don't know if she told you, but snow girls don't naturally get hair down there until after our fertility cycle is over, I didn't have a reason to so I never shaved my mound, but my lips are still smooth, we never get hair there. I'll go shave if you don't like a hairy pussy." Tsurara said.

Tsukune looked, it was the same light purple color as her hair, covered her large mound and was as thick as a carpet, but it looked very clean and regularly brushed, just never cut. "You like it rough, right?" Tsukune asked, she nodded. "Ever been in a catfight?"

Tsurara tensed slightly, but knew it was noticable. "Yes, I had several vicious fights with a rival when I was Mizore's age, she had a huge bush I used against her a few times. I was glad I didn't have one back then.... why, do you want to fight me?" Tsurara said, then smirked.

Tsunade gave her a sheepish smile. "Well, kinda. You're mystepmother now and I read this manga once where this guy my age fought his mom girlfriend's mom and heat her by fighting dirty them tied her up and...."

"Love Hurts, Series Three.... MILF Wars." Tsurara interrupted.

Tsukune was surprised. "You've read it?"

"I have the whole story, including the special bonus edtion of the Series with the alternate ending. One of the things I collect are Mangas with bondage, Mizore doesn't know about this ut we have a basement I converted into library and bondage dungeon. I was waiting until she got married to tell her and take her down there." Tsurara said.

"Wow....tomorrow we have to talk, I think I'll have to know about everything. Tonight though, I don' want to think about all that.... I do enough thinking at school, i'm here to relax, and I'm on my honemoon. SInce you're into pain like Mizore-chan, I think you'd enjoy losing a fight to me then getting raped, ried up and tortured.... am I right?" Tsukune said.

Tsurara blushed slightly and smiled. "Yes I would, I love to have my tits and pussy mauled, then get roughly fusked by that huge cock of yours then tied up adn tortued. In our fight.... you can even rip out my bush if you want to, as a trpohy of to finish me off.... I can grow it back in a couple hours, it's an ability all snow women have but usually don't think about. Mizore prbably forgot she can do it."

"Wait, you said you don't naturally get hair on your pussy until after your cycle is over, which is about age twenty-two I think Mizore-chan said, does that mean if she wanted to she could have hair there if she wanted to?" Tsukune asked.

"Well.... yes, but traditionally we don't do that, to us having hair there is the sign of a wife, and more specifically motherhood. I know it's strange to you, but for us its a status symbol, the sign of a woman that's married and had children. It's tradion, we only started wearing clothes in the last couplet hundred years when we started mingling with humans outside the that, having a bush told men you were taken, so they didn't persue you as a mate."

"Oh, well that makes sense. I still have a lot to learn if I'm going to live here someday.... I guess that just leaves me one thing to do.... I'm goona rape you and make you my slave." Tsukune said with a smile as he stood.

"It does....but if you want me you'll have to prove your worthy of being my Master.... and I won't have it any other way." Tsurara said with a big happy smile.

-

End Chapter 9


	10. Girls Day Out

Unnatural Attraction

Chapter 10: Girls Day Out

By: MikeJV37

-8:51 AM, Spring Break Day 2, Kitty's Villa-

Desu, do I have to get dressed?" Yukari said and pouted mischieviously.

"You know you do you little perv, now move it." Moka said, she'd dressed before breakfast and had her pink hair in a ponytail.

"Fine... I don't want to show you up anyway." Yukari said and giggled while she did a sexy pose.

Kurumu clenched her fists and glared at Yukari.

"Moka-san, there's a strange woman at the Front Gate!" A kitten said nervously, running into the diningroom.

"Yukari get dressed now and stay in the villa, Moka-chan, Kitty, lets go greet our guest." Kurumu said sternly.

"Kurumu, you don't think it could be... her, do you?" Moka said.

"I hope not, Kitty, is there anyone that knows about this place that could show up at the Front Gate uninvited?" Kurumu asked.

"The Chairman, but he'd just appear in the villa, as would mother, but she'd notify me first, that little silver bell on the wall would ring. My sisters would simply call me by phone." Kitty said..

"It isn't father, his limozine would be parked there by the Gate." Moka said.

"There are no cars around Moka-san, only her. She just appeared there a minute ago." The kitten said.

-3 Minutes Later, Front Gate-

Standing out of view, Kurumu nodded to Kitty who had transformed to her true self back at the house. On the slim chance this was someone dangerous Kitty would give them the few seconds they'd need to transform and escape or attack, even at the cost of her life.

Right arm at her side, claws fully extended but pointed behind her back out of sight, she opened the huge gate about a foot. "Who's there? This Island is private property. Please ." Kitty said calmly but firmly.

She stepped into view, 6' back from the gate. "Shyko Tensagi." Shyko said politely and gave a full respectful bow. When she did, the silver and gold bands around the base of her ponytail gleamed in the sunlight.

The gate swung open and Kurumu and Moka stood there shocked. "Shyko-sensei... how did you get here?" Kurumu almost yelled excitedly.

"Please come in... KITTENS!" Moka said, yelling the last word.

A moment later kittens came leaping in at top speed, all landing nearby.

"Bring her things in, balcony suite overlooking the pool... if that's okay Shyko-sensei, unless you don't like water." Moka said.

Shyko smiled. "I love water, that'll be fine, and while I'm here please call me Shyko-chan. I'm here as a friend to relax, not on business." Shyko said as she walked in, a kitten immediately, but politely, took her suitcase, she stopped inside and watched a kitten shut the gate. "I love the view." Shyko said with a sly smile, gently motioning at the kittens with her head.

"You can fuck her if you want to, or all of them, that's why they're here... but how did you get here Shyko-chan?" Kurumu said.

"I'll keep that in mind... Jazella-sensei brought me, please don't ask me how she breached the seal protecting the island, I can only tell you that what you've seen her do is only the tiniest fraction of her power." Shyko said.

Kurumu and Moka glanced at each other, then nodded to Shyko. "Hai." They said together.

"She would of loved to join me, but she has things to attend to. You have a lovely estate... Kitty." Shyko said.

"Its not mine any longer, it belongs to Moka-chan now... but thank you." Kitty said and retracted her claws before showing her hand.

-3 Minutes Later, Villa-

"Yukari, let go of her breasts!" Moka said strongly.

Shyko smiled. "I don't mind, I kinda enjoy it to be honest."

"DESU? You mean it Shyko-sensei?" Yukari asked excitedly.

"To be honest... you're the reason I'm here Yukari. Until I got to Yukai Academy and you girls joined my club... I didn't have any friends except Jazella-sensei, but she's more like my mother usually." Shyko said.

Yukari released her grip and wrapped her arms around Shyko in a big hug.

Moka and Kurumu joined in a moment later.

Shyko sighed happily. "This is what I wanted... you're all overdressed for just hanging around, were you about to go somewhere?"

Moka stepped back with Kurumu. "Well, yes. we're about to go on a very special shopping trip for Yukari." Moka said..

"Azkarra?" Shyko said.

Moka was slightly surprised. "Yes, you know it?"

"Yes, Sensei and I travel a lot. I'd like to go with you." Shyko said.

"I want her to come with us, I've never been there, only heard about it from mom and dad. Please, I want her to Kurumu-chan, I'll let you out of our bet if you and Moka-chan say yes." Yukari said excitedly pleading.

"I'll agree on one condition, we all know you love magic as much as you love sex, even if you haven't had it yet, so while you're there you will control yourself and not beg us to buy you everything cool you see. You'll behave like a witch not a horney little pervert, if you don't... you won't even see a breast the rest of the time we're here, understood? Prove to us you can think with your head and not just you pussy, and when we go back to Academy we'll treat you as an equal and tell you everything we've been hiding from you." Kurumu said sternly.

Yukari's eyes got as big a saucers. "Desu, you mean it? You'll all make love to me... and Tsukune will make me a woman?" Yukari said stunned.

"We haven't even had Tsukune inside us, but not only will he fuck your brains out... but you'll be first, before me or Moka-chan." Kurumu said.

"I agree..." Yukari said and fainted in Shyko's arms as she said it.

Shyko smirked. "Uh, I'll ask later what that was about. Give me a few minutes to change and we can go. I know you're both curious as to what i really am, but I can't tell you until we get there, since no diguise or illusion will hide your true apearance there and lying is impossible." Shyko said, handed the unconscious Yukari to Moka, then followed a kitten to her room..

-10 Minutes Later, Azkarra Bus Stop-

Kurumu gave him a kiss and smiled. "Thanks sweety, we'll give you a call when we're ready to go home." Kurumu said then giggled and stuck out her ample chest. "Go ahead, I don't mind."

He smiled and leaned to look past Kurumu to her friends, who just smiled. "I hate dissappointing a lovely lady, thanks Kurumu. You may be my best passenger in a long time." The bus driver said, smiled then reached out with both hands and firmly squeezed her big breasts through her yellow sweater.

Yukari giggled.

"Ohhh, nice strong hands. If you can meet us here without being called... I'll let you touch'em directly." Kurumu said playfilly.

He released her, smiled, took a puff on his cigar and blew it out the window opposite the door. "For you, I'll do it... Shyko-san, a great pleasure to see you again." He said, nodded to Shyko, then after Kurumu stepped off he shut the door and pulled away.

Kurumu looked at Shyko slightly confused, as was Moka and Yukari. "Shyko, he's nice to everyone, especially the pretty girls like us, but why did he treat you special? He acted like the teachers do around the Chairman."

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you, but its probably because he's an old friend of Sensei. and has known me since I was little and Sensei had just taken me in as her apprentice." Shyko said slightly nervous.

"Lets get going, if she doesn't want to tell us yet, we have to respect her wishes as our friend and Sensei." Moka said..

The others nodded and walked the short distance to the sign. on the edge of the market.

Yukari read it. "So we can't lie at all, and everyone in there will appear in their true form?"

"Yes Yukari, that's right. You can buy anything here, from spells, magical items of every kind, every type of weapon from old swords to the most modern human weapons, as well as cell phones, ipods, and any modern convenience. The realm is controlled ny the Dijin, they love to haggle on price, but they never break a deal. There's really only 1 rule you have to follow though... never attack or offend them, if they ban you from the market, this sign is as close as you'll ever get to it for the rest of your life. Oh, no fighting or stealing either, other than those three rules anything else that relates to business to allowed, you can buy or sell anything here, but be careful because any deal made here is unbreakanle by anyone." Shyko said.

Moka noded. "She's right Yukari-chan, so please behave for your own sake, just stay with me and you'll be okay."

Yukari nodded and stepped past the sign, feeling slightly tingly for a moment as she did.

"That was the barrier surrounding Azkarra. Watch this." Moka said then stepped past the sign and immediately transformed into her vampire form.

"It negates the power of the rosary while I'm here." Moka said as she brushed back her long silver hair with her hands then pointed to the rosary still around her neck.

"Mmm, damn you're a sexy bitch Moka-chan!" Kurumu said and licked her lips.

"Know your place my little cunt licker." Moka said.

Kurumu smiled happily and walked over to Moka transforming into a succubus as she passed the sign. "Its my pleasure to be at your side or between your legs Moka-chan."

Yukari smiled. "Kurumu-chan, do you think I have a pretty pussy?"

"Yes I do and I can't wait to bury my tongue in it." Kurumu said then gritted her teeth a moment. "Yukari you little pervert!"

"Yes I am, but I really wanted to know if you're as much of a pervert as me." Yukari said.

"I'm a bigger pervert than you could imagine... DAMNIT! No more Yukari, do that again and I'll kick your little cunt so hard your clit will burst." Kurumu said.

Yukari swallowed nervously and nodded, if you really can't lie here she knew Kurumu would really do it. "I'm sorry, please don't punish me."

"I won't since we aren't in the Market yet but that was your only warning. Come on Shyko-chan, your turn." Kurumu said.

Yukari knew she was still too impulsive and was thinking of something she could do to apologize to Kurumu.

"If you recogzize what I am, please don't be afraid of me." Shyko said nervously took a deep breath and stepped through the barrier.

Moka and Kurumu glanced at each other, both suddenly a little nervous.

Shyko was wearing sneakers, denim shorts and a yellow t-shirt over her full F cup breasts, they were blown off and shredded, the pieces vanishing as she transformed, armor appeared on her body, when she finished she was still 5'2" tall, but her blonde hair was now pure white, her eyes were now solid blue with no irises, covering her now H cup breasts was a gold trimmed white leather bra, she had gold chain belt, a white leather tunic skirt with front flap to mid thigh and a thong back. Her skin turned white except for a black skin spot over her right eye and that quarter of her face, shaped like a bat wing. Black flame-like lines covered her from her neck down, except for her hands and feet. The most dramatic changes were the large, jet black bird wings on her back, and the 4' tail extending from the base of her spine just above her belt.

All 3 girls jaws dropped and their eyes got big as saucers.

A few moments later Moka gasped loudly, almost screaming. "You're a..." Moka said, trying to stay calm and rember who she was looking at.

"A dream walker, a sin seeker, a soul slayer... yes, I'm a Beezle." Shyko said and sighed quietly.

"A Sin Sseeker..." Kurumu said, dropped to her knees and bowed in submission.

"Please, I'm still Shyko Tensagi, your sensei at the Academy and your friend. I'd never hurt any of you. I'm within the borders of Azkarra so I must be telling the truth, even I cant break the rules here." Shyko said.

Moka took a few deep breaths and calmed herself. "Please get up Kurumu-chan, she's right, more than most we should never judge anyone based on what they are." Moka said basically calm.

Kurumu stood. "I know, I was overwhelmed when I first saw you."

"Now that you know what I am, do you want me to come with you? I'll get a similar reaction from anyone that sees me." Shyko said, she knew exactly what the reprocussions would be from this.

"Of course we do Shyko." Moka said

"As a Succubuss I'd be honored to be seen with you. Mom is gonna cum in her panties when I tell her." Kurumu said proudly.

"I think your super sexy, DESU!" Yukari said.

Shyko looked at Yukari and smiled happily.

Composed again, they head to the Market, as they get close and are spotted, most turned away from Shyko in fear, not even noticing Moka. Many of the others they saw were humans... witches, warlocks, etc... On both sides of the road were tents advertizing what they sold, some were even food stores, but it was obvious you wouldn't find many things found in a human store.

"Here we are." Moka said and lead them in. When she entered she saw the familar face of the owner, a short, fat, blue-skinned bald man with pointed ears. She didn't really like him at all, but her father had done business with him for hundreds of years. He came around the counter to greet her and froze halfway there, not from fear, but happy shock.

"Moka Akashiya, a pleasure to see... oh my, now this is a rare pleasure. How may I help you?" The owner said and bowed his head to Shyko.

"I'm here with them, my Mistress will not be joining us." Shyko said.

Moka glanced at Shyko a moment, then stepped up to the owner. "We're here to buy something for her, Yukari Sendo, she's your customer, I'll pay for whatever she wants."

He smiled greedily and nodded. "As you wish... Sendo, I've done business with your parents, how may I help you?"

"I can have anything I want Moka-chan?" Yukari asked.

"Within reason, yes, but I don't want you getting anything you can't handle, so we have to approve it." Moka said.

"What is your magic ranking?" He asked.

"I'm a high Class C.".Yukari said.

"Impressive for one so young, I have just the selection, follow me please." He said then lead Yukari towards a flap into a back room.

"If anything happens to her my Mistress will be very upset and will hold you personally responsible." Shyko said.

The owner froze mid step and looked back at Shyko with genuine fear on his face. "You have my word, she's perfectly safe." He said nervously.

Moka looked at Shyko genuinely shocked. "I've never seen him afraid before, even my sister doesn't scare him. Is Jazella-sensei that powerful?"

"She is, please don't ask me anymore about her." Shyko said.

Kurumu nodded, she wasn't even in the conversion and she agreed to Shyko's request. "While we're here we should do some shopping."

"Okay, you can look around too Shyko-chan." Moka said.

They scattered and looked around the different shelves and counters for a minute before the owner came out of the back and went behind the main counter.

-22 Minutes Later-

"Are you sure you want this Yukari-chan? You know what will happen the first time you use it at the Academy. We don't mind protecting you, but that will only cause you trouble, it would be the same as looking for a fight." Moka said.

"I know Moka-chan, but I promise I'll only use it if you or Kurumu-chan tell me to, or to save my own butt form getting killed." Yukari said.

"If we let you have this, you'll get training from me or Jazella-sensei to use it properly, and you will obey us or we'll take it away... do we have a deal Yukari-chan?" Shyko said sternly, down on her right knee in front of Yukari.

Yukari thought a moment, since lying was impossible she searched her mind and feelings to be sure. "I accept, I don't want to be a burden on anyone because you have to save me all the time. I do okay against the other students if they're in himan form, but most of them are too strong for me when they transform, I just don't want to be afraid all the time." Yukari said solemnly, her usual enthusiasm surpressed.

Moka, Kurumu and Shyko glanced at each other a moment and nodded.

"Okay Yukari-chan, I'll buy it for you, follow the rules and you can keep it, abuse it and we will take it from you." Moka said then turned to the owner. "How much?"

"Two ounces of your blood." The owner said.

Kurumu gasped, then clenched her jaw. "No, I'll give you six ounces of mine instead."

"Tempting, but Vampire blood is far more valuable and that is a very rare item." The owner said.

"Is it worth a charmstone?" Kurumu said.

The owners face lit up briefly. "I didn't think you were old enough, but if you can do it I'll accept."

"A what?" Moka asked.

"One of the abilities of a Succubus is the power to charm anyome of the opposite sex into thinking they love you, in our elders, like my mother, she can induce true love in any male, he'll do anything she wants and the effect is virtually unbreakable by anyone but the caster, but we rarely use it because our looks are generally enough to control most men..Do you have a gem?" Kurumu said.

The owner immediately tirned, rummaged through the shelves behind him. then found a small chest-like box, turned back, sat it on the counter, opened it, dug through it and took out a 20 carat saphire on a silver ring and held it out. "Place it in this.".

"Why is that so valuable? I can see how fun it could be." Yukari said slightly confused..

Moka sighed. "Because Yukari-chan, there are some races that would pay a Kings ransom for a charmstone, to some it's worth more than even three pints of my blood."

"You understand that it will only work once, I'm not as powerful as my mother and can't make the effect permanent?" Kurumu asked.

"I do." The owner said.

Kurumu nodded, took the ring, held it in her right hand and focused on it, a few moments later her eyes were glowing blue as was the saphire on the ring.

Everyone watched Kurumu for a minute until she moaned tiredly and started to collapse, Moka immediately caught her. "You okay?"

Kurumu panted a few times then stood on her own. "I'm fine, just a litle tired. We have a deal, this for the collar?" Kurumu asked.

"Yes, we have a deal!" The owner said greedily.

Kurumu nodded and handed the now enchanted ring back.

"A pleasure doing businesss with you." He said as he looked at the ring, then raised his head when Shyko stepped up to him..

"If that isn't authentic, or it hurts her... my Mistress will be very upset. I'd hate to have to find another place to shop." Shyko said calmly, it was a true statement but also a thinly digused threat, without actualy being a threat..She knew how to phrase her words and get around the rules. She then turned and walked out, followed by Moka, Kurumu and Yukari.

Once they were gone the owner sighed with relief, took out a hankerchief and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I wish she wouldn't do that. If she was anyone else I'd ban her."

End Chapter 10


	11. In from the Cold

Unnatural Attraction

Chapter 11: In from the Cold

By: MikeJV37

===8:01 AM, Spring Break Day 2, Shirayuki House===

Her entire being filled with warmth for the first time in over a decade, she looked across his bare chest at her sleeping daughter. "We really should get up Tsukune, it's past eight." Tsurara cooed contentedly, tho she knew she'd never be pregnant again, the feeling of someone having tamed her pussy once again made her want to giggle like a little girl.

"Ngh... why should we... its a vacation.' Tsukune said and slid his hand down and over, going between Tsurara's upper thighs

Tsurara parted her thighs the instant she felt his hand, and let it rest on the edge of her pussy. "As much as I'd love to stay in bed sleeping and making love to you all day, we do need to get up... since the first time was... interrupted, how about we spend the day at my Ski Resort... well, yours now."

"Skiing sounds like fun, but..." Tsukune said sleeply, then his eyes popped wide open, he yanked his hand free as he sat bolt upright. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOUR, SKI RESORT?" He yelled in shock.

Mizore was startled awake.

"Oopsie, did I forget to tell you I own a ski resort in the human world, it's one of the best in the world... how do you think I can afford to send Mizore-chan to the Academy? Besides, I thought Mizore told you already." Tsurara said.

Tsukune flopped back into the pillow.

Mizore giggled nervously. "I didn't think it was important... and you never asked me what my family did Tsukune."

"Okay, Tsurara-chan get a shower, use yours, Mizore-chan and I will use the other shower, then we'll have a nice breakfast and then we're going to talk about everything... and I mean everything. If I'm going to be in charge of the family and the family business, I need to know everything. After that... I guess I can take my best girls skiing somewhere safe... and look around my new ski resort" Tsukune said then smirked at them.

"Hai Tsukune-sama." Both women said together.

Tsukune chuckled. "Get moving you crazy bitches." Tsukune said playfully.

They smiled, nodded, got out of bed and headed for their doors, Mizore the hall door, Tsurara the bathroom door.

"They're crazy, but I love'em." Tsukune said, got out of bed, nude, and followed Mizore out of the room and down the hall.

===9:36 AM, Livingroom===

"Once I finally got my ice claws around her giant clit she was finished, she struggled a moment, then started begging me to release her and fight fair. I laughed in the bitch's face and told her to surrender and leave him alone or I'd disgrace her as a succubus by cutting it off. She starting crying like a baby and surrended. After a victory ride of her face where she tongued me to several big orgasms, then balding her hairy cunt, she got dressed and left. She stayed away from us the rest of the year and after graduation I never saw or heard from her again." Tsurara said with a small smile of pride, which faded when she saw their odd expressions. "What's wrong, you both know I've had several catfights and had a rival for your father Mizore-chan."

"I did, but you never told me her name until now, I only knew she was a succubus." Mizore said nervously, which was a rare feeling for her.

'Tsurara-chan, there's something you need to know before we go any further... you know about our friends at the Academy, well what you don't know is that one of them is a succubus named Kurumu Kurono, Ageha's daughter." Tsukune said.

Tsurara tensed up hard, twitching slightly from the anger welling up within her.

"She's a good person mom, not like her mother was at our age, and she already found her Destined One... our other friend, Moka." Mizore said.

"Tsurara, you say one bad thing about Kurumu-chan without hearing us out first... and I swear you'll NEVER see your grandchild." Tsukune said very stermly.

Tsurara looked up at Tsukune, even paler than normal, a look of absolute horror appearing on her face. "Y,y,y,y,you w,wouldn't dare..."

Tsukune immediately transformed, yanked open Tsurara's shirt popping all the buttons and revealing her bare breasts, which he grabbed and yanked her off her feet by and held her up to his eye level. "**Try me bitch... when it comes to my friends I don't back down from any one or any thing. You judge Kurumu-chan based on how her mother was as a teenager... and we're both out of your life forever, and when you meet her at the Fall Festival, you attack her or her mother... and I don't care if you are Mizore's mother... I'll rip your fucking head off.**" Tsukune said coldly.

This was the third most terrifying moment of her life, she could feel the tips of Tsukune's claws pressing on, but not piercing, her breasts, which were throbbing in agony, he knew her weak spots. She could see it in his eyes, almost the same look he had when he killed those Yeti. "I swear on my unborn grandchild's life... I won't do or say anything against Kurumu or Ageha." Tsurara whimpered out sincerely.

"Please Tsukune-kun, put mom down." Mizore said politely, she knew his protective streak all to well, and transformed she had no chance in hell of even hurting him. Not that she would, it tore at her heart, but as much as she loved her she'd pick Tsukune and her unborn baby over her mother's life without a second of hesitation, as would any snow girl and her mother knew that.

Tsukune dropped her on her ass on the couch. "**I understand you have issues with Ageha Kurono, but you better get over them. I don't care what you have to do when you see Ageha again, but you will make peace with her, you will be friends with Kurumu... and if Ageha won't cooperate, she'll get the same warning you got, I will not have my friends or family fighting each other, you made me head of this family and DAMNIT I will have peace or I'll kick everyone's ass until they agree. Now, are you ready to listen?**"

Tsurara nodded.

Tsukune transformed back to normal. "Mizore, you go first. Tell her about Kurumu-chan."

Mizore smiled and nodded.

===12:00 PM, Snow Flower Resort===

Tsurara looked at the staff of her ski resort, most had worked there for the last 4-8 years, and most of those had known her their entire life as regulars to her resort. "Thank you all for coming so promptly, I have several important announcements. First..." Tsurara said and motioned Mizore and Tsukune out from behind her. "You all know my daughter Mizore... well this is Tsukune Aono... her husband." Tsurara said happily.

Everyone cheered and congratulated her, but didn't get out of the line.

"Okay, everyone calm down, we'll celebrate in a minute. The big announcement is that I'm stepping down as the owner... and giving the resort to my son in-law Tsukune, as of eleven-twenty this morning Tsukune is now the owner. However, as he's still in school we'll be appointing a manger until he can take over full time, which will be in about three and a half years. I've discussed it and the acting manager is... Heather Haruno. Congratulations Hilltop, you've earned it." Tsurara said.

Tsukune looked at Mizore with a smirk. "Hilltop?"

"It isn't for her tits Tsukune, it's for her skiing ability, and don't stare at her cleavage, she doesn't like it." Mizore said.

Tsukune nodded and focused himself, he wanted to be polite and make a good impression on her, let her know he was a good boss, someone she could trust. If it wasn't for everything that had happened to him recently, there was no way he could of ignored Heather's huge breasts, she was at least an H cup he figured, and full to, she made Kurumu look flat-chested, but if she was as skilled, smart and level-headed as Tsurara had said then she'd be perfect for the job, as she was a business major in collage and graduated last year, though she worked there as an instructor the last 8 and was 1 of the oldest regulars at 26. As she walked over to him exctedly, he looked at her face. She had jet black hair that went to her butt, was 5'9", beautiful athletic build you'd expect on an experienced female skiier her age, long legs, and of course her huge, watermelon-like breasts currently stuffed in a white trimmed pink bodysuit you'd expect a ski instructor to wear, all the girls had a similar suit on but she had about 9" of cleavage showing. The guys had just the pants and a sweater. "Congratulmmopph!" Tsukune said and was cut off mid-word.

Tsurara, Mizore, and the other employees either smirked or outright laughed at the scene, they all knew it was coming.

Tsukune just stood there, stunned. He was in an all too familiar position and he didn't know what to do in this case... she'd 'Kurumu'd him' as it was called around the school, shoved his face into her cleavage as she hugged him. He didn't mind, but he expected a handshake, maybe a hug and small kiss on the cheek from her... not this.

Cough

Heather released him and turned to her former boss and her daughter, who was glaring at her. "I'm sorry, but he's so cute I couldn't help it. I promised myself I'd be professional until we got aquainted and..."

"Shut up." Mizore said strongly then walked over to Heather, quickly elbowing Tsukune when he tried to say something. "We make you manager because you were our best, most trusted employee, and on the same day we do that we also pass ownership of the resort to my new husband, the father of my unborn baby, and when you first meet him what did you do?" Mizore said, her face emotionless.

Heather lowered her head slightly. "I shoved his face into my cleavage like some slut...shall I get my things and leave now or are you going to... punish me first?" Heather said sad but calm and tried to suck in her chest.

Mizore glared at her a moment, grabbed her open suit at the zipper between her tits and pulled her face close. "If you wanted to fuck him you just had to ask, now that mom's no longer your boss if you're interested meet us at the owner's suite at eight tonight ready to suck dick and lick pussy. You really need to loosen up Heather, you're too tense." Mizore whispered then gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Keep that just between us though or I really will get mad." Mizore whispered then released Heather who stood there a moment shocked, embarrassed and blushing briefly. "I, uh... I'd love to. Tsukune-san, Mizore-chan, you can stare at my cleavage all you want." Heather whispered, winked, smiled and turned to her fellow employees laughing. "She was joking, I got punked!"

The others broke out laughing.

"Mizore-chan you're a sadistic little bitch... and I love you for it." Tsukune whispered to her.

"Thanks Tsukune-kun, I do my best." Mizore said quietly.

"I hope I'm invited to this little party, I've wanted to get my hands on those giant tits of hers for years." Tsurara said with a smile.

"Of course you are, now how about finishing that tour." Tsukune said.

===8:00 PM, Penthouse Suite===

Heather walked in past Tsurara who'd answered the door, heard it shut and locked behind her, then saw her former boss walk by her to the couch and sit down next to her daughter, Tsukune her new boss, on the other side of Mizore. She walked over and sat in the closest big chair. "I don't normally just jump in bed with anyone as you know Mizore-chan, Tsurara-chan, and I know this has nothing to do with my job, I could of said no with no consequences. I hope I'm not out of line, but there's something about Tsukune that makes me wet just looking at him." Heather said calmly, but watched them for any signs she'd offended them, she relaxed slightly and smiled after they did. "I'm glad you're so open about this, I'm no virgin, but I haven't had a boyfriend since I was nineteen." Heather said then got visibley nervous. "As I'm the manager now I feel I must ask you something Tsurara-san, Mizore-san..."

The mother and daughter glanced at each other slightly nervous, they knew her very well, if she was this nervous it could only mean 1 thing and they both knew what it had to be.

Tsurara stood, her face and posture serious. "What have you seen?" Tsurara said calmly, but sternly.

Tsukune's eyes opened a lil wider as he caught on to what was happening.

"Heather, please tell me everything, this is very important. If you're going to say what I think you are, you could be in danger, but not from us, you have my word on that." Tsurara said seriously, but calmly.

Heather sighed. "Tsurara, Mizore, are you... Yuki-Onna?"

"Where did you hear that word?" Tsurara said, holding in her power.

"I researched it. I don't know if I'm breaking any rules, but over the years I've seen both of you do things that shouldn't be possible. I haven't told anyone though, if that matters. Am... am I going be be killed?" Heather said nervously.

Tsurara glanced at her daughter and new son-in-law, then right into Heather's eyes and transformed.

Heather flinched in fear.

Tsurara glanced at the door, and it was instantly sealed with rock hard ice. "Why did you say anything Heather, you could of kept what you knew a secret and we wouldn't of known. By telling us you know what we are, you've very likely commited suicide. I will not hurt you, but there are beings that will know what you did, and like humans we have laws, and you've broken one of the big ones. I hate to say this because I truely care about you Heather... but I don't know if you'll even live through the weekend. Tsukune, your Sensei ... Jezella I believe you said her name is, can she help Heather like she did you?"

"What do you mean?" Heather said nervously, but there was a little hope in her voice.

"Until a few months ago, I was human. I didn't even know monsters were real until I was sent to a special school by accident, that's where I met Mizore-chan. One of my teachers gave me some of her power and turned me into a monster. This is what I really look like, but I can change into a monster if I want to. I don't know all the rules, but if anyone from the monster world finds out you know about us, you'll either end up as a prisoner somewhere, or dead. I don't know how to contact her, but if what we are doesn't bother you, and you think you can handle it... and believe me I know how hard it will be, I can help you, but you have to want this Heather, and I mean heart and soul, because Jezella can't be fooled. You try to lie to her and she'll know, and you don't want to make her mad, trust me on this." Tsukune said seriously

Mizore nodded.

"As Tsurara knows, I don't have any family, but I've come to see you and the other regulars as my family. I only said something because I trusted you and Mizore. I know what kind of people you are and know you care about your guests and treat your employees like family, which is why we're all so loyal to you and the Resort. I honestly didn't know what to expect, but I felt I owed you this at least. I dont want to lose anyone here, especially not you or Mizore-chan that I've watched grow up. If you can really help, and the only way to do that is to make me into a... a monster, then I'll do it. You two, the rest of the staff and this Resort are the best things in my life... they are my life." Heather said.

"I knew you'd pass."

Everyone spun around and looked at the back of the livingroom where the bedroom was, leaning against the wall, in a skin tight, red trimmed, black ski suit and matching snow boots, crimson hair in a braid past her butt, earrings ad choker visible, was Jezella.

"Jezella-sensei!" Tsukune and Mizore said in unison.

"Jessica,,, I mean, Ms Hartman... you're their Sensei... you're a monster?" Tsurara said, almost in shock.

Heather just sat there in stunned shock and stared.

Tsurara saw Mizore and Tsukune glance at her shocked and confused. "Ms Hartman is my best client... so that means your assistant Shyko is a monster as well, but why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because my true identity had to be kept secret, I had to appear as a rich woman to you and the few monsters that come here. There are others here, two of your regulars in fact, but I will not tell you who they are, and you will not try to find out, understood?" Jezella, aka Jessica, said calmly, then her green eyes glowed with power for a moment.

A shiver of fear ran thru her body, what she'd just felt was far beyond what she'd felt from Tsukune when he killed the Yeti, and that was obviously only the tiniest fraction of her power. "Yes... Ms Hartman, or do I call you Jezella?" Tsurara said.

"While we're here, I want all of you to call me Jessica, or Ms Hartman. Tsukune, Mizore, you will tell no one I was here, understood?"

"Yes... Jessica." They said together.

Jessica smiled. "Good, and Mizore, before you ask, you never saw me here because I never came when I knew you'd be here. The first time you met us had to be at the Academy. Now with that taken care of, Heather, stand and strip." Jessica said calmly but firmly as she crossed the room.

Heather nodded and stood. She may be the only human in the room, but she knew power when she saw it, and the woman she'd known only as Ms Hartman for years, wasn't just a monster, but one so powerful she struck terror in other monsters with a simple glance. She wasn't a person to be messed with Ignoring the fact the others were there watching, she stripped off everything she had on, her eyes fixed on Jessica, any thoughts of shame or embarrassment forgotten. She felt like she was standing next to a live nuke.

It took her a few moments, but now she knew why Jezella, or Jessica as she was called here, did what she did. If she'd known her and Shyko before Yukai Academy it would of changed everything that had happened, and she might not be pregnant and married to Tsukune right now, and that truely scared her to her core. She leaned on Tsukune and smiled.

Tsukune put his arm around her and smiled. Looking at Heather he was getting arroused, she was gorgeous, and her breasts were huge, not as big as Jessica's, as he made a mental note to call her here, but she was easily 2-3 cups bigger than Kurumu. "I wonder what she'll be?" Tsukune whispered to Mizore.

"I don't know, but whatever she is... I want her to join us while we're here, I know you were thinking it to, I can tell you like her Tsukune." Mizore said and giggled quietly.

"Ready... this won't take long, but it will burt, so brace yourself." Jessica said.

Tsukune watched the familiar scene, it was basically the same from the outside, but he knew what was coming. He saw her eyes glowing bright, then she clapped her hands together and an 8' seal appeared on the floor around Heather, her in the conter, then the muffled chanting as Jessica slowly pulled her hands apart to about 12", a green ball or energy between her hands, then she tilted her hands pointing away from her slightly, the energy ball flew out and struck Heather in the chest and engulfed her in a green glow as she screamed in agony, he knew what she was feeling.

End Chapter 11


	12. Too Hot to Handle, Too Cold to Hold

Unnatural Attraction

Chapter 12: Too Hot to Handle, Too Cold to Hold

By: MikeJV37

x

Author's Note: First, this chapter has a small lemon in it, sorry it isn't more, but there'll be more, bigger lemons later. Secons, there's a poll in my profile for my fic 'A true Bloodline' please check it out and vote. Oh, please leave a review if you liked this chapter.

x

===Spring Break Day 2, 8:03 PM, Snow Flower Resort, Penthouse Suite===

It was faster from the outside, when I first transformed it felt like it took 10 minutes, but when you feel like you're burning alive from the inside out that's expected. Mizore and Tsurara were born monsters so they didn't understand it like I did, I knew what she was going through. After about 2 minutes of watching her body do strange things the glow faded and the change began. I glanced at Mizore and Tsurara and wasn't surprised by their expressions, I was nervous and excited and couldn't really hide it, Jessica was as calm as always, but that was expected considering the things she'd probably seen and done.

They watched Heather change, it started with her hair turning blue, her skin turning a pale, blueish-white, then her hands changed.

Tsurara and Mizore gasped in shock. "She's a snow girl!" Mizore said excitedly.

"No, she's not done... LOOK!" Tsukune said.

They watched as 8", dark blue, blade-like horns sprouted from her upper forehead, then huge, bat-like wings erupted from her back and a long tail sprouted from the base of her spine, at the end was another blade-like spike. Heather shook briefly and took a minute to calm down before standing tall, showing that her breasts had filled out and firmed up some, but not gotten bigger.

"She looks like she's..." Tsurara said, stunned.

"She is... I must say this is very rare." Jessica said.

"I don't understand, what is she?" Tsukune said, confused.

"Heather is half Snow Girl and half Succubus... hmm, and the first Greater Succubus to come along in... years." Jessica said calmly, but with a proud smile.

"Wait... you mean she's half Snow girl and half Succubus... does she have abilities like Mizore and Kurumu?" Tsukune said.

"Hai, and more. She'll need training to use her abilities though. Heather, how do you feel?" Jessica said.

"Uh.. really good actually... and horny as Hell. So, Succubus are real too?" Heather said.

"Very real, almost every monster you've ever heard of is real, but not how you think they are. Jessica, would it be possible for you to take her to that place you taught me to ski and train her since our time here is limited?" Tsukune said politely.

"I can... but in exchange you must defend in class for the next month, and you know I'll be increasing their training with Mizore now pregnant she'll be getting specialized training since she can't participate in our normal sessions until after the baby." Jessica said.

Tsukune looked at Mizore who paused a moment and reluctantly nodded. "Deal. Can you have her back by morning for work?"

"Hmmm. I believe twelve hours will be enough. That will give her time to shower and be in by Eight-Thirty... if you want her properly trained so she can safely enjoy herself." Jessica said with a smirk at the end.

"Excuse me. I don't mean to be impolite... but I get the impression I'll be gone overnight here, but for me it'll be much longer... how long will I be gone, from my point of view?" Heather said.

"More than a day and less than a year... the actual time depends on how well you adapt to your new body and how much control you have." Jessica said.

"I've been doing yoga and meditation for almost ten years, so..." Heather said.

"Oh really, well that will help a great deal... shall we go then?" Jessica said.

"Yes, but before I go... I'd like to see Mizore and Tsukune." Heather said.

Mizore stood and transformed.

"Wow... just like Tsurara only smaller, and still very cute." Heather said.

Tsukune stood, moved into the open and transformed.

Heather's knees buckled for a moment. "Dear Kami you're gorgeous... I don't know what you are, but you look like you're half lion." Heather said with a blush.

"I don't know either, but I am a Lion man, watch this." Tsukune said then changed back.

Heather gasped when his shredded clothes reformed on him like nothing had happened. "Wow, that's cool! Bet it saves you a fortune on clothes."

Tsukune laughed. "It does, could you do the same for Heather?" Tsukune said.

Jessica nodded. "Come along, I'll provide your clothes." Jessica said then she and Heather simply vanished.

Tsurara sighed sadly. "Now I have to wait for tomorrow night to fuck her."

Tsukune and Mizore laughed.

===Spring Break Day 3, 8:30 AM, Snow Flower Resort===

She sighed as she hung up the hotel phone, the front desk had just called her about a troublesome guest. "My first day back, I just get comfortable in my new executive chair, and this happens... eight months away from this place and all my friends, not to mention all the pent up sexual frustration, and I can't even get to enjoy my new office. Dear God am I horny... I hope I can make it to tonight without raping someone. She warned me about the sex drive of Succubus." Heather said, stood and headed for her door.

It was just a 20 second walk from the Manager's Office to the front desk. 'What seems to be the problem?' she heard Heather say behind her, then turned around with a very sexual smile. "The new manager of this place to too sexy to resist." Tsurara said.

Heather's entire body twitched when she saw Tsurara, but she instantly stopped herself from raping her right there in the lobby. A BIG smile crossed her face. "I can agree with that... so you're my trouble maker?"

Tsurara smiled and nodded. "I've been a bad guest... maybe the manager should personally deal with me in private?" Tsurara said with a very perverted smirk on her face.

Heather nodded and lead Tsurara back to her new office. Once inside Heather turned to her former boss. "Before I, punish you, I want to show you something I learned." Heather said, then put her hands together in the prayer position and started chanting to herself for a few moments before her hands glowed green. "Seal of Silence!" Heather said, the glow on her hands pulsed and faded a moment before the walls, floor and ceiling glowed green briefly and there was a locking sound.

"Did you just cast a spell?" Tsurara said excitedly.

"Yes, a C rank spell I believe Jessica called it, I sealed the room so no one can hear us... the phone should still work according to what she told me, she uses this spell all the time... but she does it with a simple hand gesture. I could of used this back in college, those dorms could get really noisey." Heather said and laughed briefly. "Enough talk... I was there eight months and I'm so fucking hot I can barely see straight, if I don't get some relief soon I'll go insane." Heather said.

Tsurara smiled. "Succubus sex drive, I remember, I knew a few back at the academy. I've been a bad guest, and the only way to teach me a lesson is by force... I need a good, hard, kick in the pussy, then a bare assed spanking over your knee... and if I'm still not respectfull enough..." Tsurara said said then smiled pervertedly. "You may have to force me to my knees and make me eat your pussy to several orgasms and cum all over my face... that'll teach me a good lesson in humility. You have to be hard on bitches like me, don't let me push you around, and for busty, vain, bitches like me... a good, hard, tit mauling is always a good way to put me in my place... understood?" Tsurara said in a sexual, playful tone, the last word seriously, hinting at what was really happening.

Heather nodded, she knew Tsurara very well and despite her raging hormones and new job, she knew who was really in charge and what she could safely do to her friend, former boss and soon to be lover. Then there was Jessica's friendly warning if she broke certain rules, Jessica would be... 'annoyed' as she'd put it, but she knew what was implied... Jessica would give her pain beyond mortal comprehention. After she'd said it Jessica just glanced at a boulder the size of a 3 story house... and it shattered into nothing.

Tsurara paused in concern a moment when Heather seemed to shudder in fear for just a moment. "You okay?"

"Yes, just remembering something from my training." Heather said, let out a sigh as she refocused, then glared at Tsurara.

"So what are you going to do about this... or do I have to go over your head to someone that isn't just tits and ass." Tsurara said angrily, but with a small playful smirk.

"Oh, I'm going to fix your problem." Heather said calmly as she moved a little closer to Tsurara, then buried her right foot in her pussy.

Tsurara screamed in agony... and pleasure... grabbed herself and dropped her her knees.

"Your additude is the problem... bitch!" Heather said as she reached for Tsurara's breasts, highlighted by her sweater.

===Snow Village, Ice Tower===

"I wish to meditate, dismissed." The Priestess said, waited a few moments for them to leave then stood, opened and dropped her kimono revealing her flawless, stunningly beautiful body. Fit, firm, toned body, full, firm E cup breasts with large, but not overly so for her breasts, almost silvery-blue areola, on her mound was a trimmed, groomed, patch of silvery-white hair like on her head, above smooth lips. She walked out into her room without making a sound, near the center, and stopped, slipping her right hand between her legs to rub her pussy... which a few moments later started to literally steam. "Oh yes... so handsome..." She said with a slight sexual moan blended in, suddenly stopped, raised her head and sighed, composed herself and waited a moment.

A cloaked figure appeared in front of her, with a simple hand gesture sealed the room, then dropped the cloak.

The Priestess bowed. "Good morning Mistress, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit."

"Did you set things in motion as I requested?" She said.

"Yes Mistress, and I spoke to him privately, I expect his answer before they return to the Academy." The Priestess said.

"Her power has been revealed." She said.

"What is she?" The Priestess said with a slight tremor of excitement in her voice.

She smiled slightly. "She's half Succubus... half Yuki-Onna." She said.

The Priestess stood straight. "Does she have, the gift?" She asked, almost nervously.

"She does." She said.

"Finally... the veil has lifted and my path is clear." The Priestess said and smiled happily, not hiding her emotions for once.

"Your people may see you as divine, pure of mind, body and spirit..." She said the reached out and gently grabbed the Priestess by her chin, pulled her closer and tilted her head upwards to look down into her white eyes. "But I know what you really are... a whore. You also chose to carry a great burden, and for that you are one of my special Guardians. You guided and protected them into the New Age... and you have only your final task to complete before the new Priestess is chosen. Even I can't see the full outcome, but I trust you and believe in you... I know you can do it." She said then leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

The Priestess smiled. "Thank you Mistress... I."

She held up a hand, stopping her mid sentence. "I know what you want to do, and while I do miss the tingles your cold touch gives me, we can't, and you know why." She said.

"Forgive me, I haven't seen you in decades and forgot myself for a moment. Tell Shyko I miss her and her friends are welcome here anytime." The Priestess said and saw her Mistress nod. "Allow me to cover you.". The Priestess said, stepped behind her, lifted her cloak and fastened it before stepping in front again and bowed.

She smiled, closed her cloak, pulled up her hood and vanished.

The Priestess walked back to her throne, picking up her kimono and slipping it on as she went to the wall to her right of it, put her hands together she chanted to herself a few moments before throwing her hands apart. An ice door appeared in the wall, she opened the door, which should of just opened to outside, but instead lead to her hidden temple deep within the mountain, when she closed the door it vanished as if it was never there.

===Snow Flower Resort, Manager's Office===

A topless Tsurara was kneeling before Heather, cradling her sore breasts in her arms, her expression was of fear.

"Please, no more... my poor breasts... please, don't hurt me any more, just let me leave and..." Tsurara said.

"No, I beat you but I didn't break you. Within a month you'll be the same arrogant bitch you were before." Heather said, then pulled her pants and panties down, stepped out of them and grabbed Tsurara by the hair.

Tsurara's eyes got big as saucers, but despite her terrified expression, she couldn't fully hide her excitment or arousal. "No, not that... please, I'll never come back here, I swear... just don't make me... do that!" Tsurara said trying to sound scared, but her excitement came through in her voice for what she was about to do.

Heather smirked at Tsurara for a moment, she was looking forward this moment too. "We'll do this properly tonight." Heather whispered. "Oh yes you are bitch, now lick my pussy!" Heather commanded then shoved Tsurara's face between her thighs.

===7:03 PM, Penthouse Suite===

"Come on mom, how was she? How'd she taste? How big was her clit?" Mizore said, basically begging.

"Forget it Mizore-chan, I'm not going to tell you. She'll be here any minute, she wanted to change first." Tsurara said.

"Make mom tell me Tsukune!" Mizore said, turning to her husband.

"I could... but won't... and don't try anything cute Mizore-chan, I think it's only fair Tsurara-chan get first taste of Heather's pussy and the right to keep it between them if she chooses. She's known her the longest... and unlike you, she's a widow, can't get pregnant again... and before me, she hadn't gotten laid in over a decade, with a man or woman." Tsukune said firmly.

Mizore glanced down, subconsciously rubbed her belly a few moments then looked at her mother and sighed. "Sorry mom, I didn't mean to be a selfish lil bitch... Tsukune's right, and I can wait. I'm not a single girl that can sleep around anytime she wants... I'm a wife and mother-to-be, I have to grow up, we're equals now... Tsurara-chan." Mizore said and smiled.

"I've been waiting for this moment Mizore-chan, though I admit I didn't think we'd also be lovers." Tsurara said and smiled.

Knock Knock

"COME IN!" Tsurara and Mizoe yelled together.

The door opened and Heather walked in then shut it behind her. She had on a red, short-sleeved sweater, loose black pants, old sneakers and a bag ver he shoulder that she dropped and did the spell she did earlier in her office, "If I don't have something long and hard in my pussy in the next five minutes. I'm going to go insane... an arm, a cock, I don't care, just please fuck me into a coma."

Mizore stood, a little stunned. "How long were you away?"

Heather grabbed her sweater and ripped it off, her nipples as hard as steel. "Eight months with no sex and a Succubus pussy. Tsurara-chan, I loved what we did earlier, but I should of waited. It was like giving a cookie to a starving man, all it did was make me want more... and my control has been slipping all day." Heather said.

Mizore looked at Tsukune a moment. "We've heard about that from a friend, she's a Succubus... how bad is it?"

Heather ripped off her pants, she had nothing on under them. "almost four hours now... please, it hurts."

Mizore, Tsurara and Tsukune were stunned. Not because Heather had a giant clit, they expected that, or that it looked harder than diamond, but because it was strapped to her right thigh with a belt and almost reached her knee. Tsukune stood. "Heather untie it. Mizore, since we're married and you're pregnant..."

"Go ahead Tsukune... she needds to take the edge off before se can really enjoy herself... and even if she teransforms, I know she can't hurt you, but she might accidently hurt me. Tsurara-chan and I will be fine... go on, have fun." Mizore said.

Heather smiled. "thank you Mizorechan.. I'll repay you for this, I promise."

Tsukune steped up to Mizore, leaned down and kissed her passionately. "This is why I love you so much Mizore-chan. Tsurara."

Tsurara nodded, after he stepped away she stood, quickly stripped, pulled Mizore's pants and panties down and off then knelt between her legs.

"Go ahead." Tsukune said, saw Heather transform, then he did the same, both now nude.

Heather gasped in shock when she saw the size of his cock, the again a moment later when he got hard, and it got bigger. "I hope she was right about my pussy, because I'm gonna bury that monster cock in my pussy down to the balls." heather said then jumped forwarf onto Tsukune, hands on his shoulders, feet gripping his hips, SHe lined up and with no hesitation impaled herself on Tsukune's, monsterhood then wrapped her arms, legs and tail around him. 'OH YESSSS, BREAK ME TSUKUNE, TAME MY PUSSY" Heather yelled.".

Tsukune grabbed her waist and using his strength overpowered her and begand slamming her down on his cock as he thrust up into her, making Heather scream in exstacy.

Mizore and Tsurara looked at each other a moment and smiled, they knew exactly what had happened and how heather had taken his full length. Any human woman, and even most monsters, that would of killed, but Heather was part snow girl, and their women were special when it cam to sex.

===10:13 PM===

Tsukune, still in his monster form, put down the now empty 2 gallon water bottle he'd just chugged, it was full when he tok it out of the fridge, then walked back to the livingroom where Mizore and Tsurara were lying on the coucj happily, on the floor the last 5 minutes catching her breath was heather, back in human form, and knelt next to her. I'm all warmed up now... how about you Heather-chan, still horny?" Tsukune said.

Heather looked up at Tsukune in shock. "How in teh Hell... did you fuck me that hard... for three hours straight... without cumming even once, or losing your erection... then tell me that was a warm up? I'm just getting the feeling back in my lower body... I've never cum so many times, so hard, in my life... Mizore-chan, how the fuck can you even walk?"

Mizore and Tsurara untangled and sat up. "Mom, would mind... I think she needs a recharge." Mizore said.

Tsurara smiled got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Recharge? What are you talking about... I'm done for the night... he put my pussy to sleep." Heather said.

"Didn't she tell you about how our bodies work? You are one of us, half anyway, so you should know this." Mizore said.

Tsurara walke up to Heather, knelt and held out a tray full of a certain type o junk food. "Eat."

"What do you mean... if I eat this I'll be okay again?" Heather said, stunned.

"Succubus are similar, but this is especially effective for us. Since you're both, this should work even better on you." Mizore said.

"I am hubgry... kay, I'll eat, you explain." Heather said.

x

End Chapter 12


End file.
